Deadly Impulses
by Danielle Douglas
Summary: Charisma Scott and Dave Bautista are two very different people. She is an attorney. He is a male stripper. What happens when these diverse worlds collide? Will they love or lose? DaveOC.
1. Introduction

_Hey guys...I know this story has already been posted twice, but_ _I wanted to do a breakdown of sorts. I've decided that I'm not too keen on the whole story being as one whole chapter. So I'm reposting it - chapter by chapter. For all of you who have been reading, I say a big THANK YOU!!! You don't know how much your appreciation of my vision means to me. Also, I wasn't aware that I had a few discrepancies in the number of chapters and order of. Sorry about that! _

_Disclaimers are always a must. My OCs, Charisma and Erin belong to me. And without further delay, on to the story! _

**DEADLY IMPULSES**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

Tired of getting caught up in the bad dating scene, Charisma Denise Scott decided to take a break. Beautiful, smart, powerful and a hopeless romantic, she had it all. All the guys she dated in the past were either too conceited, didn't have any true ambitions or just was not really good enough for her. All she wanted was someone to love her for her and nothing else. Wherever she went, she received stares from both men and women. Men, because of how beautiful she was, and women because of the same reason. But she never knew it. She was not a person who was stuck on herself or anything like that. She was just a woman who was very confident and believed in her own ability. Not finding what she wanted in a man, she threw herself in her work. The product of an Italian mother and a Black father and an only child, Charisma was proud of her biracial mixture. She stood 5' 6" with a light skin complexion, cascading straight to wavy dark brown-black hair and brown eyes. Having previously graduated from NYU's School of Law, Charisma's professors were very impresssed by her promptness and work ethic.They all knew she had and was something very special. Shortly after receiving her law degree, she started her own law firm, in a high-rise tower overlooking the New York skyline. Her performances in court cases were nothing short of sterling. Never one to go into the courtroom, Charisma wowed and awed the courtroom with her skills. Knowing how to diliberate and debate on her cases, she used her skills to her advantage. Any and every case she had, she treated like it was her first one ever. Everyday was the same thing for her. She would come go to work at her office or in court and come home. Even when she came home, she would still be at work. She would work in her office at home on all her cases but never take too much time out for herself. There were times when Charisma wouldn't even sleep because she was so heavily into all her litigations. The twenty eight year old accomplished attorney was by no means a pushover in court or anywhere else for that matter. Her life was finally now where she wanted it to be. All in all, Charisma Scott was a woman that was not going to let anything or anybody keep her mind off what was at hand.

"Charisma, Miss Lee is here." Cynthia Powers, Charisma's receptionist said over the speaker.

"Send her in, Cynthia." Charisma said.

"Okay." Cynthia replied.

Erin Lee walked into her best friend's office. She and Charisma had been friends since high school. They were always together even when Charisma received her acceptance into NYU. Their friendship was so tight that they wouldn't even let that keep them apart. Wherever Charisma was, Erin was and vice versa. Even though Charisma was so into school, Erin was into other things. Sometimes Charisma herself wondered how she received a job of such prestige. But she did. And Charisma was very proud of her and Erin was the same of Charisma. She was 5'10" with fair skin, shoulder-length auburn straight hair and blue eyes. She was too quite beautiful. Her beauty stemmed from alot of heartbreak and hard times. She also had been involved in quite a bit of bad relationships. Erin was a twenty eight year old Executive in a very lucrative engineering firm. Although she already wealthy, her parents passed away. leaving her with a very lucrative inheritance. She had so much money she honestly didn't know what to do with it. She had always wanted to give to local charities but never had the means to do so. But when she became wealthy, she gave alot of her money to some of her favorite charities and then some. But on the downside, she had a reputation when it came to being with very wealthy men. After all the hell and bullshit she went through with different guys, she finally settled on being with some of the most wealthy and gorgeous men on the planet. She was determined to be the dominating partner for once in her life. And the philosophy paid off, in true form.

"What's up Chris?" Erin said.

"Not much, what about you?" Charisma said.

"Well if you have to ask, I was thinking about trying to put my good skills to good use, but right now I would settle for some lunch." Erin said, smiling.

"What good skills, you have never had any good skills in your entire life, slut." Charisma said.

"Yeah I have. And I used them last night too, now what, bitch!" Erin hissed.

"Ewww, I didn't need to hear about that." Charisma began. "The last thing I needed to hear was about you and your endless sexcapades with some guy that you've probably only known for about 3 hours."

"Well for your information, I've known him for 2 weeks." Erin said.

"Oh, is that something to be proud of?" Charisma said.

"Well enough about me and the men that I have conquered, are you gonna take me out to lunch or are you gonna let me starve?" Erin asked.

"Maybe I should let your men pay for your lunch?" Charisma asked in return.

"No because they are only made for one thing and that thing is between me and them." Erin said.

"Oh no you didn't." Charisma said.

"Let's just say that all my boys know how to take care of Erin." Erin said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Well alright, Erin." Charisma stated. "Let's go."

Charisma and Erin went to lunch at the Olive Garden, Charisma's favorite restaurant. Charisma ordered the Chicken Parmesean with basil and sun-dried tomatoes, while Erin ordered the Calamari.

They were having lunch and enjoying each other's company when Erin's cell rang.

"Hello." Erin answered.

"Hey beautiful." The man said on the other end.

"Well hi, stranger." Erin smiled.

"What are you doing?" The man continued.

"Nothing much here. What about you?" Erin asked.

"Just tryin' to figure out how to get you to come to my house, maybe a little later, perhaps?"

"Oh really, well maybe if you say please, I might be persuaded."

"Alright then, please."

"Ooh, I like it."

"Will you come see me?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess I will see you later tonight then."

"Yes, you will."

"Until then."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Erin got off the phone, she looked over at Charisma with a smirk and giggled slightly. They continued to sit and talk with each other.

"Okay, who was that on the phone?" Charisma asked. _Probably another one of your male whores._

"Oh, just one of my many, many men who just can't get enough of me." Erin stated.

"Well, I'm glad that you don't think you are all that." Charisma retorted.

"Girl, I don't...but they do." Erin smirked.

"You go girl." Charisma smiled. _You and your men are crazier than shit._

"Hey, why don't you let me get you hooked up with someone?" Erin asked.

"Excuse me, but I don't think so." Charisma said. _You wanna make me a ho now too, huh._

"Why not?" Erin pouted.

"Don't pout, just because I'm not into the same kind of guys you are." Charisma said.

"I'm not pouting." Erin started. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'm happy now, thank you." Charisma said.

"Are you sure?" Erin asked, reading her best friend.

"Yes, I am." Charisma stated, firmly.

"Okay, no need to get all fiesty." Erin said.

"Are you ready to go, because I have a lot of work to do at my office." Charisma said, trying to get off the subject.

"Yes, let's go." Erin ended.

The very thought of Charisma and another man entering her life made her sick to her stomach. Charisma had long forgotten what it was like to be in relationship. After the last relationship, she thought long and hard about never getting involved again. All she had was her and her career. And that was all she needed. After coming back to her office and chit chatting with Erin, she started back on her many briefs. While working intensely hard and content on her paperwork, Cynthia buzzed her phone.

"Charisma," Cynthia started.

"Yes, Cynthia." Charisma said.

"Are you busy?" Cynthia asked.

"Um...kinda, what is it?" Charisma said.

"Well there is someone here to see you." Cynthia said.

"Well who is it?" Charisma wondered.

"I don't know." Cynthia said.

"Well send him in." Charisma said. _Wonder who the hell this is. _

Charisma stopped working long enough to remove herself from her desk to answer her door. _Damn, I just hope that is isn't another case, please God, don't let it be. I'm swamped enough already. _As she walked over to her door and turned the knob and swung open the door, she got the most invigorating surprise ever. When she opened her door, her eyes were placed on a tall, dark haired, broad shouldered, gorgeous creature.


	2. And Their Eyes Meet

**Chapter 2: Charisma's First Meeting with Him**

_Shit, Fuck, Damn you are fine!_

"Hi, are you Charisma Scott?" The man smiled.

_I'm anybody you want me to fuckin' be. _"Uh, yes, I am." Charisma studdered. "And you are?"

"I'm David Bautista." He smiled as he shook Charisma's tiny hand. _Oh my God, you are beautiful._

"What can I do for you, Mr. Bautista?" Charisma asked. _Or maybe what can I do you for._

"I would like to see about hiring you as my attorney in a divorce settlement." David asked.

"Well, come in, sit down and let's go over it." Charisma said. _I would love to go over you again and again. _

She walked over to her desk and sat down behind it. As she was sitting down, she grabbed her pen and notepad to take down dictation. Charisma was trying hard to concentrate on what David was saying, but his cologne was very distracting. As she listened to him, she continued to sit there behind her desk writing down all the information he gave her.

"So do you think you could take the case?" David asked intently. _Oh God, please say yes._

"Mr. Bautista," Charisma began. "Let me inform you that I really have alot of cases to still deliberate but if its really that important to you, which I know and understand it is, then there plenty of other attorneys that you could ask."

David sat up in his chair and faced Charisma. "Please call me Dave." Dave smiled.

Charisma swallowed the lump in her throat hard. _You have such a beautiful smile. _"Okay, Dave."

"I have alot going on too, but my wife and I are separated, and I have to admit that I have not been the most faithful to her and she to me." Dave admitted.

"So in essence, you and her are divorcing on irreconcilable differences?" Charisma sized up the entire situation.

"Yes. Pretty much." Dave said.

"Okay. Well, I think you may need to see another attorney. I will be glad to refer you to other sources that you might find better to your suiting." Charisma said sweetly.

_Are you serious? _"Well thank you for your time Ms. Scott." Dave pleasantly said.

Charisma felt bad that she couldn't help him, but what could she do? She was totally swamped with other cases and they were just as important to her as his potentially could have been. As she watched Dave get up from the chair in front of her desk, she realized just how sexy he really was. There he was standing over her still smiling. _God, I'm so sorry that I can't help you this way, but if you need help in any other way, I would surely consider it. Your wife has to be the dumbest woman on the planet to ever cheat on you. But then again, you have openly cheated on her too. So obviously, two wrongs don't make a right. But you are so sexy._ Dave extended his hand to shake Charisma's hand as she was getting up from her chair. He had a firm grip and Charisma really like it. Not so much the way he shook her hand, but because he was touching her. Something about the way he shook it made Charisma's once already beaming smile beam more. _You are so fuckin' sexy._ He let go of her hand and she kept her composure, but she was still smiling.

"I'm really sorry I can't help you Dave, but I wish you the best of luck in your endeavors." Charisma said as she was walking toward the door with Dave.

"Well, I'm sure I can find someone to help me out in this, but I have to say I hope they are as beautiful and as charming as you are, Ms. Scott." Dave charmed her.

_Oh no he is not flirting with me._ "Please call me Charisma." Charisma said, still smiling.

"Okay, Charisma, maybe I will see you again sometime." Dave said suggestively.

"Maybe. Small world you know." Charisma said giving a small giggle as she was turning the door knob to let Dave out. _Better sooner than later. _

"Have a good day Mr. Bautista...I mean, Dave." Charisma corrected herself.

"You too, Ms. Scott...I mean, Charisma." Dave said.

After walking out of her office, Dave got on the elevator and walked backed to his black Expedition. _I'm gonna make damn sure that I see her again._

Charisma had placed her back against the door after letting Dave out of her office. Rolling her eyes and taking in a deep sigh she kept thinking about Dave's smile. _God he is so fucking hot!_


	3. The Night at Chippendale's

**Chapter 3: Chippendale's**

Charisma went on with her day as usual. She sat at her desk and typed rigorously on her computer. She was still reeling after seeing Dave. Ever so often she would stop and look down at the dictation that she had taken down while Dave talked to her. She would also find herself staring at the ceiling thinking of him. _Get yourself together, Charisma. You don't know jack shit about him...except that he is going through a divorce and sexy as hell. _And at that time, that's all she needed to know. She didn't want to find herself daydreaming about someone who had a clearly obvious reputation for playing the field. So she drove herself deeper into her work, trying so very hard to not think of anything or anyone else. As her slender fingers danced along the keyboard, her cell phone rang. Playing the tune of The Pretenders, "I'll Stand By You.", it was Erin. Charisma placed her earpiece in her ear and answered her phone.

"Hello."

"What are you doing, bitch?"

"Talking to your slut ass and working...what are you doing?"

"I was thinking about going out tonight and I wanted my best friend to go with me, are you game?"

"I don't know, I have plans tonight."

"And what plans are those?"

"Plans that do not include going to some outrageous party where there are crazy, stupid, money-hungry absolutely horny men that have nothing else to do but pick up equally crazy, stupid, money-hungry and absolutely horny women."

"Well I wasn't thinking about going there, but if you know something I don't know, I'm there. Sounds like my kind of men."

"Cut the shit, what are you talking about?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to Chippendale's tonight."

"Chippendale's...as in the strip club?"

"Yes."

"Nope."

"What?"

"Why would I want to go there? You know that's not my thing."

"Come on Chris, when was the last time you put some money down some sexy dancer's g-string?"

"Never. And I don't plan to start now."

"Well fine, you don't have to give them money, just come with me."

"Why?"

"Because I want to go and I want you to come with me, besides one of my boys is going to be there tonight in rare form, if you know what I mean."

"Well, that is all the more reason for me not to go."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee...for me, Chris."

"Damn it, I hate when you beg."

"Well don't make me and go with me."

"Alright, but I don't want to be seen by any of your _friends_. So don't try to introduce me to any, deal?"

"Deal. I'll pick you up tonight around nine."

"Bye."

"Bye. And you never know you might have a good time."

"Doubt it."

"Bye, Chris."

"Bye."

Charisma closed her cell phone, removed her earpiece, shook her head and thought to herself. _What did I just agree to?_ _I know damn good and well that I don't need to be going to some strip club. There's probably gonna be a bunch of horny oversexed women swooning over some muscle bound freak taking off his clothes for money. Oh my God, what is wrong with me?_ _I should call her back and say no I've changed my mind. _But she gave Erin her word she would go. _What could happen? I'm only gonna go for about an hour then I will make up an excuse and tell her that I have to leave. _

Later that night after Charisma got home, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, got dressed and was getting ready to go. She wore her black jeans that accentuated her very curvaceous backside, a white camisole top that hung off her beautiful caramel colored shoulders that trailed down to her breasts. _If I had the nerve I'd buy me some real breasts. _She looked in the mirror, parted her hair across, put one part in a ponytail and left the rest down. After that, she applied her clear lipgloss, put on her diamond stud earrings and matching three diamond pendant that her parents had bought for her birthday that nestled just about the cleavage in her breasts. After she put on her white classic K-Swiss sneakers, she sprayed on some Red Door perfume, and took one last look in the mirror. _Alright, Er, I'm ready whenever you are._

She went downstairs and sat down on her Laura Ashley leather sectional and waited for her friend. She grabbed the remote control on her coffee table and turned on the fifty-two inch big screen flat television. As she was surfing the channels, her doorbell rang. She hurriedly turned off the television and got up to answer the door. Erin stood before her wearing a dark blue dress and matching heels. Her auburn hair was in an updo that looked like it had been created by some top celebrity hairstylist. And her makeup was flawless. She was ready and prepared for anything that might come up unexpectedly. But with Erin, nothing was unexpected especially if it had something to do with some man that she wanted to hook up with.

"Ready to go?" Erin asked.

"To go where, a ballroom dance, you said we were gonna go to Chippendale's?" Charisma questioned.

"We are."

"Are you sure?" Just then Erin looked down at her clothing.

"Oh you talking about this outfit."

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought I would dazzle some people with something they have never seen me in."

"Oh, you mean clothes."

"Very funny, Miss Thing."

"I thought it was."

"If you are through trying to be comical, can we go?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Charisma grabbed her jacket and keys and followed Erin out to her Mercedes. They both got into the car and Erin sped off. When they arrived at strip club, Erin was greeted by a very burly valet, who looked as if he should have been part of the club's elite. Erin smiled at him as he handed him the keys and he smiled back. Charisma had to admit that he had a nice smile, but nowhere near as nice as Dave's. As they were walking to the front of the club, they were stopped by the Emcee, who was also quite tall and very good-looking. But again, not even was he close to Dave.

"Hello, Erin. How are you tonight?" The man asked.

"I'm good Lance and you?" Erin said, handing the VIP invitation to the man.

"And who might you be?" Lance asked, appreciatively scanning Charisma from head to toe.

"Charisma Scott." She scoffed.

"She is my guest tonight. If that's okay with you Lance?" Erin asked batting her eyes.

"Yes, it's okay with me." Lance said. "So I take it you will be in the VIP section again tonight huh, Erin?"

"Yes, we will be thank you." Erin was being totally flirtatious with him. _i might see you later baby._

Erin and Charisma walked in Chippendale's. Charisma could not believe her eyes how enormously huge and spacious the club was. She thought that some of the most rich and famous women had come in at one time or another. There were tables and chairs surrounding the stage area. The stage area was quite big, standing out among the rest of the entire club. As they walked to their designated area, Erin talked to and was greeted byalot of men while Charisma continued to make her way through the crowd. The men of Chippendale's were the main attraction, especially to most of the women who came there. Some were blonde, dark haired and some were even red. Some had long hair, some had short hair and there were even some that had no hair at all. But they all had one thing in common: they looked hot! Although Charisma didn't think too much of it. She continued to walk behind Erin because she didn't want to take any chances on anyone talking to her. After all, she was there as Erin's guest. They arrived at their destination. They were sitting down and a short blonde haired, big breasted waitress came to take their orders.

"What's up girl?" The waitress squealed.

"Nothing girl, what's up with you?" Erin asked as they exchanged hugs.

"Just working."

"Not too hard I hope."

"Now you know me, I don't work hard, I hardly work."

"Well you go girl. This is my best friend, Charisma Scott."

"Hi Charisma, is this your first time here?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well I hope you have a good time, because there alot of hot and sexy guys here."

"Well thank you." _God I wanna go home._

"What can I get you tonight, Erin, your usual?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"And what for you Charisma?"

"Just water."

"Alright, coming right up."

She turned around and left them alone to talk amongst themselves. Erin and Charisma were talking and laughing while their drinks were being brought to them. The waitress sat the drinks down on the table. While they drank and continued talking, someone caught Erin's eye. She stood up and waved erratically at the man. All the motions she was making with her body seemed to work because he waved back at her.

"That's him." Erin said, smiling radiantly and very excitedly.

"That's who?" Charisma asked, curious.

"The guy that I was talking to earlier on the phone when we went out for lunch."

"Okay." _Oh great, here we go._

As he made his way over to the table, Erin reached up to him and hugged him and introduced Charisma.He looked down at Charisma who was still drinking her water. As Erin continued to talk and laugh with him, Charisma was not the least bit interested in him. All she really wanted to do at that moment was go home. Being home was probably the best thing for her. She knew in the beginning that she honestly didn't want to be there anyway. She was about to tell Erin that she was ready to leave when the announcer appeared on the stage, signalling the beginning of the show.

"Hey what's up ladies." The announcer rang out through the club.

"Are you ready for some sexy entertainment?"

"Well I have some pretty hot and tantalizing men back here who are ready to perform for you."

"Coming to the stage is one of the finest men here at Chippendale's, now you know that he is just too hot so give it up and show your love for our one and only Greek adonis, David Bautista!"

There was pure silence all over the club at first, but in the distance there was finger snapping. As the curtain was lifted, inch by inch, there was a very tall and masculine figure standing with his back turned snapping his fingers. Suddenly without warning, Janet Jackson's "Anytime Anyplace" blared throughout the club. He turned around and slowly walked with the rhythm of the music. He was wearing an expensive black sport jacket with black slacks and a pair of posh shades to complete the look. As he continued walking to the end of the stage, he began to gyrate his hips ever so slowly to the music.

_In the thundering rain  
you stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand moving up my thighs  
skirt around my waist  
wall against my face  
I can feel your lips_

_I dont wanna stop just because  
People walkin' by watchin' us  
I dont give a damn what they think  
I want you now  
I dont wanna stop just because  
You feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop no no no  
I want you all I wanna say is_

_Anytime, anyplace I don't care who's around  
Anytime, and anyplace I don't care who's around_

_Dancing on the floor  
Feelin' the slow groove  
My mind is starting to burn  
With forbidden thoughts  
Strangers all around  
With the lights down low  
I was thinking maybe we could...well you know_

Women were swooning over the display that was put before them. While moving ever so slowly and seductively to the music, Dave began to undress himself. First, he removed his jacket which showed off his magnificent physique. Continuing to dazzle the women that were standing before him, he ran his fingers through his dark hair, over and down his face and neck to his massive chest. Knowing that he had the girls crazy over him, he smiled and started to undo his belt buckle. He slowly took off his belt and tossed it to the side of the stage. Placing his hands on the button of his slacks, he took his time soaking up all the adoration and screams of the female swarm. Knowing how much attention he was getting and also very content on his task at hand, Dave unzipped and stripped off the slacks to reveal a red g-string. The women were screaming and looking at him with both lust and desire in thier eyes. Some of them even tried to climb up on the stage with him, but to avail. They began to throw money up on the stage. When Dave would lean down to thier level, they strategically place money in their mouths in hopes Dave would take it from them. While Dave continued to gyrate his hips, mid-song, he started walking back away from the edge of the stage. When he was in place, water began to rain from the ceiling. Standing underneath the spray of water, Dave threw his head back enjoying the moisture. While in position, he crouched down and began to crawl back to the edge of the stage. When he reached the end, women from all sides of him began putting money in his g-string. Appreciatingly, he smiled and took some of the money in hand as the song came to an end. Dave pulled himself back up on his feet and walked to the back of the dressing area still hearing the screams and shouts and knowing that he had did what he set out to do, give the women what they wanted.


	4. Small World, Isn't It?

**Chapter 4: Small World**

Dave returned to the dressing area, still hearing the hoots and howls of women. Sitting down in his swivel chair, Dave smiled to himself and looked in the mirror. _She's here and she doesn't even know that I know she is here..could this get any better? _His thoughts of Charisma was interrupted briefly when he noticed the other guys pouring into the dressing area. But that didn't stop Dave from planning on how he was going to approach her. He quickly gathered all his belongings and stepped into the shower. Turning on the jets, he threw his head back once again only this time he was going to enjoy not being watched, even though he still liked the attention the ladies gave him. As the water swirled down the drain, Dave washed himself thoroughly. He took an few extra minutes after the shower to just stand underneath the jets and think to himself. _Oh please God, let her still be out there. She has to be still there. _He quickly turned off the shower jets and stepped out of the shower. Realizing he was alone, he took off the towel and got dressed. First, he slipped on his black thong underwear that only highlighted his already-sizeable manhood. Then he grabbed a pair of black jeans and a white wifebeater. Standing in front of the mirror, he quickly slipped on his clothes andran his fingers through his wet hair and slicked it back with a small amount of gel. Splashing on some cologne and taking one last look in the mirror, he put on his shades and walked into the club. _God, please let her still be here. _

Making his way through the crowd, Dave was approached by lots of women who shamelessly threw themselves at him. Dave smiled in response to all the attention he was receiving from their advances, but none of them compared to Charisma. Just then while he was revelling in the display of affection put before him, Charisma walked past him. _There she is._ He turned quickly around and followed her back to the bar. _Damn she looks hot in jeans...and she has a nice ass._ While her back was still turned to him, he crept up behind her.

"Small world, huh?" Dave asked her casually in her ear.

"Pardon me." Charisma asked, confused, turning around to face him. _Oh my Goodness, it's you. _

"So we meet again." _With your fine ass._

"Who are you?" _Play hard to get, play hard to get._

"Don't you remember me, we met in your office earlier today. You sent me to find another attorney for my divorce preceedings." _I know you remember me, I can tell by the look on your face. _

Charisma looked him over, trying hard not to give herself away by looking to hard and too long. "I have alot of people that came to my office earlier about divorce precedings and other things, can your refresh my memory?" _Hell yeah, I remember you, I would be crazy not to. By the way you gave one hell of a performance earlier. _

"David Bautista."

"Oh yes...I'm sorry, did you find someone to contest your divorce?" _Damn you are fucking hot in jeans and on top of that you have one hell of a body._

"Yeah, I did, thank you for the suggestion. Although he is not the looker that you are." Dave winked at her. _He doesn't have quite the smile and legs...and from what I can tell the ass you have either. _

"Great." _Damn you are even fuckin' sexier now that I have seen you this way, but why didn't you tell me about the stripping? Not that I mind._

"So what brings a beautiful and smart attorney here to a strip club, don't you have a husband that needs you to be home with him?" _Even though I don't see any sign of a wedding ring or mark of it, please say no. _

"No, I don't." _He knows I don't have a husband, at least I hope not._

_One out of two. _"Well, how about a boyfriend?" _Oh God, please say no.._

"Nope..don't have one of those either." _But if you want to step to the plate, you can be my boyfriend._

"If you must know, I'm here as a guest with my friend."

_Two out of two...hot damn! _"So you're single?"

_You are asking alot of questions about me, are you an attorney too, is this your side job? _"Yes, I am."

"Cool." _Great, you won't be single for too long if I have my way._

"Well if you don't mind, I have to get back to my friend, she's waiting for me. It was nice talking to you again, Mr. Bautista."

"Whatever happened to Dave?" _You're playing hard to get._

"I don't know."

Charisma took her drink in her hand and walked again past Dave. Dave looked at her and made eye contact with her. She quickly turned her head the other way to look for Erin in the booth. When she got there, she sat down and tried to collect herself. But how could she? She was just approached by him once again. She didn't know anything about him and she really didn't know if she wanted to know anything about him. But there was something about him that both intrigued her and scared her. But still, she could not deny her attraction to him. She knew of the trouble that can come from being with someone she hardly knew, hell, after all, that's what always got her hurt in the first place. This time she would be smart about everything. She would not let anybody inside her world. There was no time for it. She had no room for anybody in her life, her life was her law firm and she would always reaffirm that to herself, no matter what some guy that she didn't know anything about said or did.

Erin looked over at Charisma, who seemed to have something on her mind. She knew her friend always had a blank stare on her face when she saw something that caught her eye. But this was a look that Erin had never seen. Charisma almost looked like she was smiling about something. She tried to pry to find out what was going on, but Charisma wasn't having any part of it. She asked her if she wanted to go to another club, but Charisma shook her head no. Charisma grabbed her jacket and told Erin she was ready to go home, but Erin was convinced something else was wrong with Charisma and she was going to find out.

"What's wrong?" _Don't tell me nothing._

"Nothing, I just wanna go home." _Please don't ask me anything, just take me home._

"Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me, Chris." _Spill it, bitch. I wonder if it has anything to do with that guy you were talking to._

"Yes, I'm sure, now can you please just take me home." _I want out of here._

"Alright, just a minute, let me tell Joshua goodbye." _You were fine til you went over there for your drink and started talking to him._

"Okay, hurry." _I wanna get the fuck out of here as soon as possible._

Erin went over to Joshua and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. While Charisma was standing at the front door waiting for her friend. Charisma knew she had to hurry up and leave before Dave saw her again. She was, in a very short time, becoming smitten with someone she hardly knew. So she knew what she had to do. She knew she could never come back to Chippendale's again, and that was fine for her, because before she knew he worked there, she hadn't lost anything there in the first place. Chippendale's was not the place for her. Her place was in her office. And once again, she reaffirmed that point to herself. _I'm stronger than this and I know it. I will not let Dave Bautista get the best of me. He doesn't know anything and that's the way it's gonna dammit stay. _


	5. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 5: A Little Office Play**

The next morning...

Charisma woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her window. She turned and the sunlight blasted her directly in her closed eyes. All she saw was the red of blood that boiled in them. She slowly opened her eyes to face the morning sun. Soon after she got up, she picked out her clothes for the day. A Versace black pant suit with a white camisole was one of the outfits that made her feel comfortable and almost sexy. Her black pumps set the rest of the outfit off. After picking out her clothes, she hopped in the shower. Soon after getting out of the shower, Charisma got dressed and sprayed on some of her favorite perfume, True Love. She went downstairs after checking herself one last time in the mirror. She grabbed her keys, went to the garage and opened the door to her Chrysler Sebring convertible and got in. Soon after that, she was on her way to work.

Upon her arrival, she was greeted by Cynthia who had several pieces of paper in her tiny hand.

"Charisma, you have had several messages already this morning." Cynthia said, smiling at her boss.

"Really?" Charisma asked, taking the messages in hand, curious of who would feel the need to get in contact with her so early in the morning.

"Yes."

"Are any of them from Erin?"

"Yes. I think she sent you two of them."

"Thank you, Cynthia."

Charisma walked into her office, put her briefcase down on her desk and sat down. Looking through all the messages she came across one that got immediately caught her attention. It was from Dave.

_I hope you had a nice time last night and I hope to see you again real soon._

_Dave_

Her first thoughts were to throw the damn thing in the trash and forget about it. But while she held the paper in her hand, she had other ideas. Knowing that her first instincts told her to dispose of the paper, she instead held on to it for dear life, as if the words were her very reason for living and even breathing. _Charisma Michelle Scott what are you doing? It's only a guy. But what the fuck is his damn problem? He sees me one time and now he thinks he can just see me again. Who says I want to see him again. Oh who the fuck am I fooling. I know he is hot but I can't get involved again. I can't and I won't. _She took in a deep sigh, knowing what she had to do, and called her business clientele.

"Melina Perez and Associates. How may I help you?" The receptionist answered.

"Hi, Jody, this is Charisma Scott, is Melina available?" Charisma asked, warmly.

"Yes she is, but she is in with a client, can I have her call you back?"

"Yes please have her call me as soon as she is available. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Scott. Have a good day."

"You too, Jody."

Charisma hung up her phone and sighed again after removing her jacket. As she waited for Melina to return her phone call, she walked around her office and looked out the huge window that lead out to the New York skyline. She was taking in the world when her phone rang.

"Charisma, Melina Perez is on line one." Cynthia said over the speaker.

"Thank you, Cynthia." Charisma smiled.

"Charisma Scott."

"Hey girl...what's up?"

"Nothing much here, just trying to get all these messages returned, what's up with you?"

"Same thing."

"So what did you want."

"Is that any way to talk to someone that you have known for the past three years?"

"Yeah it is, so what did you want, was it business or personal?"

"Both."

"What is it?" _Oh God, here we go with this shit early this morning._

"Do you wanna go out for lunch with me to go over the Williamson case?"

Just then, there was a knock at Charisma's door. The doorknob turned and Dave poked his head around the door and mouthed the words "Can I come in?" to her. Charisma motioned for him to come in and sit down, while she continued talking with Melina.

"Um...what was that last thing you said."

"Which part? I know you didn't answer my question yet."

Dave sat across from Charisma, just staring at her. That's all it took for her to feel herself losing total control. She was finding it hard to concentrate on listening to what Melina was telling her and trying not be distracted by Dave and his powerful presence. _Come on, Chris, you can do this. Just keep listening to Melina and everything will be fine._ She continued trying to listen to her.

"Charisma, are you listening to me?" Melina asked impatiently.

"Um... yeah I am." Charisma's attention was on Dave who continued to overpower her. His Armani cologne and just the fact that he was so close to her was driving Charisma absolutely insane. She tried contently listened to Melina, while looking down at her desk, but she was having the hardest time doing so. And Dave knew it, so he added to her distraction. Dave grabbed a pen and a piece of paper off her desk and started writing. After he was done, he looked over at her smling at her, and showed her the piece of paper. _How about having dinner with me tonight and then dancing. After that, I'll make you scream and cum til your beautiful eyes are rolling in the back of your head. Until your body is limp with exhaustion and you beg me to stop making love to you. How does that sound to you? Do you like that? Does that sound good? _She looked over at him after reading the note with both confusion and lust in her eyes. He seductively smiled back at her, knowing it was getting to her. He was breaking her down, bit by bit. _Yeah, baby keep on fighting it. That's exactly what I want you to do. Keep on fighting me. _It was all Charisma could do not to throw down her phone and climb over her desk and let him have his way with her. _You are driving me up the fucking wall. Hold it together, Chris, hold it together. You can do this. _She was totally oblivious to the lack of conversation she was having with Melina.

"Look, it's obvious you are busy doing something else. So when you get done doing whatever it is your are doing, call me back. Bye." Melina hung up, sounding very agitated.

Charisma hung up the phone and stood up causing Dave to briefly stop what he doing. She was looking almost down, face to face with him,at the man who, just seconds ago, made her feel excited and very aroused. She was feeling every bit of the sexual tension that was seeping deeply in her office. She didn't know whether to kiss him or slap the taste of out his mouth. But whatever she chose, it had to do with pure and sheer physicality, something she was not sure if she was ready to explore yet, but something Dave was so ready for. But now with all the notes that he had written to her on her desk and him still sitting across from her with the "come and get it" look on his gorgeous face was almost too much for her to bear. So she did what she knew she had to do to make him stop.

"Please just go." Charisma asked.

"Oh, come on, Charisma, I'm just playing around." Dave said. _Like hell I am._

"I don't care if you are playing around or not, I still want you to go." _Good front._

"Really." _Come on, baby._

"Yes, really." It was barely a whisper that came out across her lips. _Please just go before I do something we both will regret._

"Okay if that's really what you want, then I will go. But not before, I get something in return." _Here's my chance._

"What do you want?" _Like you haven't done enough already._

He stood up across from her, walked over to her, leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Something only _you_ can give me, something that only _you_ have that I want so desperately want and need."

Her voice was shaky and her very being was on fire. "And what is that?"

He moved a piece of her wavy dark hair behind her ear. His touch was absolutely tantalizing. Charisma didn't know how much more she could take. She could feel her knees begin to buckle at his touch and his breath on her ear was a scorching heat of a mixture of lust and desire. "Your phone number."

_My phone number, oh my God, you fucking tease. _"Is that all? My phone number."

"Yeah, your phone number, write it down on this paper and I will give you my cell phone number and you and can talk on the phone later tonight if you want." _I got you now sweetheart._

"Okay give me a second." Charisma found herself at his mercy, and she hated it. But Dave revelled in it. Asking her for her phone number was normal, but the way he asked for it, was not. And Dave knew it. Dave continued to play with her hair and keep her aroused until she wrote it down on the tiny piece of paper. He gave her his number in return. Soon after, he looked down at her and caught the gaze that was filling her eyes.

"Well I guess I'll be leaving to let you attend to the rest of your day." Dave said.

"Yeah, I got alot to do here, you know, business meetings and what not." Charisma said, still shaky.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna get out of your hair so you can do the damn thing."

"Well thank you for coming by." _Oh good one, Chris._

"Your welcome, anytime." _I wonder how wet you are right now. _"Bye, Charisma."

"Bye, Dave."


	6. A Bath Time Fantasy

**Chapter 6: Bath Time Fantasy**

_What just happened here? I wish to God that I knew. How could I have just been so "tricked" into giving him my number? How could I have let myself be manipulated by such a conceited and totally sad excuse for a man. I can't believe the way he came strolling into my office and tried to take control of the situation by whispering in my damn ear. Who the hell does he think he is? I wish I could be that sure of myself. Son of a bitch. But still, he got what he came after, didn't he? And whose fault is that? Nobody's but mine. And I can't believe me and my actions. Dumb ass. I have got to be the craziest person in the world to fall for that shit and just give him my number so easily. But what I said "Thanks for coming by", what the hell is that shit? I must be totally crazy or something. I hope he doesn't decide to use it anytime soon. Even if he does, I will not answer the phone. _

He had drawn first blood. Getting her phone number would be the initial step in his plan to fully take control of Charisma. Imposing his will upon her and knowing fully of how to use his sex appeal and his charm to his advantage, he put his plan in motion. He knew exactly how she would react and what she would do. And he knew that she would give in to him. And he knew that he would be in her head, especially after the way she reacted to the way his words and hot breath on her ear. His first step in his wicked plan of dominating Charisma had begun. _Hold on tight baby, it's gonna be a bumpy ride._

Charisma thought to herself as she drove home after she cancelled all her meetings. _You stupid ass, how could you be so easy? And especially to him. You know you know better. _He had gotten to Charisma, someway, somehow, he had gotten the best of her in just a few short encounters. And she hated it. But what could she do? The damage had been done. Giving him her number was about the dumbest thing she could have done. Sure, she gave her number to men who turned out to be jerks, but Dave was no jerk. He was not like the guys that she was used to being around. Dave was different, and he appealed to her very being. As hard as she tried to fight it, she was finding herself losing control little by little.

Charisma made her way home and into her huge condo. Upon unlocking the door and going inside, she hurriedly kicked her shoes off. Next, she went to her answering machine to check and see if she had any messages. Relieved, she found she didn't have any that required her immediate attention, so she wrote them down and decided to return them later in the evening. _God, what a day, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nice hot bubble bath...that always helps._ With that, she went upstairs, went into the lavishly floral bathroom and turned on the water in her garden tub. After that, Charisma went into her bedroom, removed her clothes, hung them back up in her walk-in closet and slipped into her white terry cloth robe. On her way to the bathroom for her daily dose of R&R, she went into nearby closet and pulled out some freesia and lavender scented pillar candles, freesia scented bubble bath and baby oil. After returning to the bathroom, she put her long wavy hair in a clip, lit the candles and put them all around the bathroom so that the light filled the room and flickered off the walls in a very relaxing tone. Charisma needed to feel totally relaxed, so she quickly went downstairs and grabbed a bottle of her favorite chilled wine, Kunde Chardonnay and her Kenny G Greatest Hits CD. When she got back upstairs, she put the CD in the CD player and filled her goblet with the fruity beverage.

After taking in the scents and the sounds of Kenny G's Breathless playing on her CD player, Charisma smiled in delight, as she removed her robe. She slipped into the spacious tub and sat down, letting the warm bubbles surround her. _Oh yeah, baby, this is what I'm talking about. _She took a long sip of the wine, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment of peace and quiet she was having. As the water continued to run, filling the bathtub, she took in a deep breath. The scent of the candles was totally relaxing and invigorating to her and at the time that is exactly what she needed. Time to herself.

For fear the water would overflow, Charisma reached up and turned off the water. She leaned back down into the water, allowing both the warm water and bubbles to send her senses adrift. Once again, she sighed deeply, put the glass of wine on the edge of the tub, laid back and closed her eyes. Thoughts of Dave started dancing around in her head, once again, like they had been doing since she first met him in her office. Trying to shake of the thoughts of him, Charisma took the sponge and began to squeeze the warm water all over her body, lifting her arms, letting the water run down. She raised one leg at a time to either side of the tub and let her arms rest along the sides of the tub.

As she lay there with her eyes closed, Charisma tried to think back to her conversation with Melina about the Williamson case, a case that Melina was really afraid of losing. But she always knew that she could count on her friend and cohort, Charisma to help her in her time of need. But Charisma, herself, was having a court case herself, the battle of her desires for a man named Dave Bautista. After a successfully winning the battle of her thoughts on work, Charisma's mind began to drift back to Dave.

She began to imagine that Dave was with her. She imagined him sitting behind her, with her head resting on one of his massive shoulders, his lips on her temple. She thought of him stroking both of his hands down her arms, twining his fingers with hers. Soon he moved both his hands up her arms to her shoulders, down until each of his hands cupped a breast. While his fingers gently teased her nipples, she moaned softly. Soon she imagined both his hands were running down her stomach, while she reached behind and encircled his muscular neck and he whispered to her "I want you so fucking much, Charisma". Her mind had taken total control and her fingers were making the receipt. As her hands and fingers began working magic with the core of her pleasure, Charisma imagined deeper that it was Dave that was doing this to her, driving her completely and totally insane.

Her moans went from soft and low to grunts of fierce passion and wild abandon. Her tiny and slender fingers were slamming inside her, deeper and deeper. The water began to splash out of the bathtub, because of her body thrashing around. Her eyes remained closed as she could still see Dave doing all these things to her body. Soon she could feel her body start to tighten as she felt a huge and hard climax coming. She could almost hear Dave saying "Let go, Chris, do it for me now!" sexily and hungrily in her ear. Her image of him and his voice was her point of no return. She could feel her body start to shake as the visions were becoming too much for her. Charisma came crashing hard as she continued to shove her fingers deeper inside herself, causing her body to arch out of the water. As she slowly came back to reality, she slid her fingers out, and quickly washed herself off and stepped out. She put hurriedly put her robe on and heard the faint sound of the phone ringing. She ran into her bedroom and answered the phone.

"Hello." Charisma answered, her voice shaky.

"Hello, sweetheart, how is your night?" Dave said on the other end of the phone.


	7. More Mind Games

**Chapter 7: Phone Fun**

"Hello." Charisma said, her voice shaky.

"Hello sweetheart, how is your night?" Dave said on the other end of the phone.

"Um, fine, what do you want?"_ Damn it, I knew I should've looked at the caller ID. _

"I told you I would call you tonight, don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry, but I've had a lot on my mind lately." _You being the lot._

"Really, I have too." _And it's all about you, baby. _

"So what did you want?" _After you interrupted me from thinking of you and driving me fucking crazy._

"I wanted to talk to you." _And maybe if you want a little more._

"About what?" _That's a loaded question, Chris._

"You."

"What about me?"_ What in the hell do you want now?_

"Whatever you want me to know, I'm not gonna put any pressure on you to tell me things that you don't want to talk about, I would never do that to you, but I do want to get to you better."

With those few words, Charisma knew she couldn't just hang up on him. There was something in his voice that made her not want to hang up. She couldn't explain it. Maybe it was what he said to her, maybe it was the way his masculine, yet soft voice sent shivers up and down her spine. Whatever the reason, she remained on the phone with him. Dave and Charisma spent the most of the night talking about music, television, and even politics. Dave was willing to talk to her about anything that she wanted to talk about. Anything to keep her on the phone. Hearing her voice rattle the phone line made him smile. And her laugh was like music to his ears. He knew how beautiful she was already, but now that he listened to her talk and laugh, she was, to him, absolutely exquisite. They continued to talk until Dave heard the faint sound of music playing in the background of Charisma's condo.

"What is that?" Dave wondered. _Ah, so you like Kenny G, huh?_

"What is what?" Charisma asked. _Music._

"That, in the background, what are you listening to?"

"Oh, that's just my Kenny G. CD, I had it playing while I was taking a bath." _Dumb ass, why you did you tell him that._

"Really, do you always listen to him when you take a bath?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you listen to him to relax you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I do too. His music is very relaxing and exotic. It puts me in the mood."

"I was getting ready to turn off the CD and go to bed when you called."_ Maybe I should turn it off right now. _

"Well, I'm kinda glad you didn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I like Kenny G. and honestly I don't want you to turn it off."_ I'm hoping it and me will turn you on._

"Okay, I won't." _Oh shit. You are giving into him to easily, Chris. Slow down._"You really don't strike me as the type to like him."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, you just don't."

"Is there something wrong with me liking Kenny G.?"

"No, not at all."

"Charisma," Dave continued. "I like Kenny G. and I like a lot of other jazz musicians, I like alot of different music but my favorite is R&B and hip hop.

"Okay."

"So why we are on the subject of music and moods, I have some questions for you, Charisma.What puts _you _in the mood? What is it that makes _you _lose control of yourself? What is that one thing that pushes _you_ over the edge into pure delight and ecstacy?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"If you don't wanna tell me, you don't have to, I was just curious."

"Well I don't want to."

"Fair enough." _Good one Dave._

There was a pause between the two of them for what seemed like forever, until Charisma spoke again.

"Why do you wanna know so much about me, Dave?"

P "I told you I wanna know what you want me to know, but like I also said, I want to get to you better."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why me?"

"Because you are beautiful, charming, intelligent, and absolutely breathtaking. Granted, I meet alot of women on the road, but not the kind of women that I can sit down and talk to. You are the only woman that I have been able to really sit down and talk with this long on the phone, so that right there alone, says something about you. It only tells me that you have captured my attention and hopefully we can build on that."

Charisma smiled. She was awestruck and blushing. Never had anybody told her anything like that. Dave immediately knew what she was doing. He imagined the way her face would light up when she smiled was something that he had never seen before on any woman. He never denied that she had a beautiful smile as was the rest of her.

"Well, Dave, it's late and I need to get off the phone so that I can do some work in my office."

Charisma said, shaky.

"What's the matter, Charisma, are you okay?" Dave asked, smiling. _Well I didn't lie, you are beautiful._

"Yeah, I just need to get this latest brief done."

"Can't you talk on the phone while you do it." _Please say yes._

_If I stay on this phone with you, I'm afraid I won't get any work done at all. _"Yeah, I guess I can."

"Good, cause I was really into Kenny G."

"Okay, well you listen to him while I write out the brief and itinerary."

"Okay, will do."

Charisma walked downstairs into her office and sat down behind her desk, like she does at her work office. She held the cordless phone in her right hand while she opened her drawer and pulled out her earpiece. She plugged in the earpiece, placed it in her ear and sat the phone down on the desk beside her computer. She began to write in her planner an itinerary for the next week. While she was writing, she couldn't help but be distracted by thehumming on the other end.Charisma stopped what she was doing for a brief minute and just listened to him. His humming was almost magical, sending more shivers up and down her spine. Trying hard to ignore his seduction, Charisma shook her head, and continued to write, until he spoke in that soft and sultry voice.

"Charisma?" Dave said, almost whispering.

"Yes?" Charisma said.

"Wanna play a game with me?"

"I don't play games."

"I think you will like this game."

"Whatever you say."

"You ever play truth or dare?"

"Yeah I have played before, and I don't like it."

"Have you ever played it on the phone?"

"No."

"Okay, well I will keep it simple. I will ask you which one do you want, truth or dare?"

"I want truth."

"Did you like the show that I put on the other night at the club?"

Charisma swallowed hard when asked one of the inevitable questions that she tried not to think so hard about the answer to. She knew how she felt about his performance. _Why the fuck did you have to ask me that damn question._

"It was...a performance..that's all."

"You didn't answer my question, Charisma." Dave began to whisper to her again, making her lose control of her voice.

"I'm not gonna answer that." Charisma hesitated.

"Okay, then I want dare." Dave said.

_Shit, why would you want dare? I don't know what kind of dare to ask you over the phone. How do I know that you will do it when I ask? It's bad enough that you have suckered me into giving you my number, but now you have suckered me into playing a fucking game of Truth or Dare. _"Okay, I dare you to stop playing this damn game."

"Oh, come on, Charisma, please."

Knowing how much she hated to hear people beg, Charisma started to hang up on him at that very moment. But there was something about the way _he _said it to her. She wanted to hang up, she knew that she should have hung up, but she couldn't and didn't.

"Then let me make my own dare then, just listen to me and close your eyes."

"Let me tell you what I see right now. I have my eyes closed and I see you and me. We are listening to your Kenny G. CD together. I reach over and grab your hand and hold it close to me. You look over at me to which I look back at you. As I take my other hand and lightly touch your cheek, you close your eyes at my touch. Can you feel it?" Dave asked her in that soft and seductive tone.

Dave could her start to whimper a little bit, which meant to him that she was enjoying what he had to say, so he continued. "I ask you to open your eyes and look at me. You look at me and I bend my head down so that I am eye level with you. I put my finger under your chin, pull you to me and softly and slowly kiss your lips. The kiss is slow and very deliberate as I methodically coax and tease your mouth with my tongue."

Charisma's whimpers began to slowly turn to soft moans as she could literally feel Dave do to her exactly what he was telling her. She began to lick her lips in anticipation of what was next to come. As Dave talked to her, he also listened to her. Her moans and whimpers were what he wanted to hear mostly right now. But he wanted to hear more. So he continued.

"As I continue to kiss you, you begin to wrap your arms around my neck. I slowly lay you down on your back as I climb on top of you. I'm still kissing your lips until my tongue drifts down your neck and I find one of your many spots. You throw your head back as I keep kissing you on your neck. I can feel your hands go from my neck to my back, your slender fingers dancing along it. I leave your neck to go down a little further. I begin to unbutton your blouse. When I've got it completely unbuttoned, I open it fully and your bra-clad breasts are revealed to me. I look down at you and smile, and you smile back at me. I take your hands in mine and we interlock them as I hold them above your head. I kiss you along your collarbone all the way down to the top of your breasts. You beg me to let you take your hands down but I tell you to keep them up there. I thoroughly want you to enjoy every moment of this. Are you enjoying this, Charisma?"

The effects of the music and Dave's voice and words were too strong of a combination for her to withstand. She could feel her heart start to race, her blood and her very soul, being set on fire by him. Charisma couldn't say anything but mumbles, for she was wrapped up in passion that she had never experienced before and it was starting to sweep over her. But she somehow managed to stumble out a tiny and breathless, "Yes."

Dave knew all he wanted was Charisma since the day he saw her. He admitted to himself that he had his fair share of women, but Charisma was no ordinary woman. There was something about her that this was starting to him. He couldn't explain it nor ignore it, but he knew she was different. While he talked to her, he also listened to her. Her moans sounded absolutely amazing and mesmerizing. The way her voice and breath would rise and fall caused him to only want to be with her more and more. He could feel his shaft begin to harden and lengthen. He wanted to call her name and let her his cries of ecstacy. But he thought better of it. _Tonight is all about you, babe. _

"Charisma, are you okay?" Dave asked, huskily.

"Uh huh." Charisma admitted, breathlessly. She opened her eyes and suddenly realized that the music had stopped playing and what was going on. _What the hell am I doing? I have to stop this now. _Trying to sound like she was not bothered by anything that had just happened, Charisma told Dave the only thing that she could think of at the time.

"It's late, and I really need to go."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to get some sleep if I'm going to take care of my clients tomorrow, don't I? So, I'm gonna get off this phone right now."

"Okay, Charisma, good night and sweet dreams."

After she hung up her phone, Charisma took out her earpiece, threw it down on her desk beside her phone and threw her head back looking at the ceiling. _Oh you've done it now, Chris, you've let him get deep in your head now. Now what the hell are you gonna do?_ She stood up on shaky legs and walked out of her office. She walked upstairs, went into the bathroom and blew out all the candles from her bath earlier. Charisma ventured into her bedroom, laid the phone back down on the cradle and slowly crept into her spacious bed. She pulled the baby blue and white cotton sheets and the warm comforter over her as she looked up at the ceiling again. _Why the fuck did you answer it any damn way. You know better. Well, now that you know the damn number, don't answer it anymore. And that's that. Just get some sleep and cross that bridge tomorrow. _


	8. The Proposition

**Chapter 8: The Proposition**

The next day, Charisma got up, showered and put on one of her short skirt business suits. She could have chosen from any one of the vast array in her closet, but today she chose to wear a blue and white one. After getting dressed she arrived at her office and sat at her desk. Dave had obviously gotten to her in the worst way last night and she was determined to not let him do it to her again. Charisma was always one to be in control of her life, and now almost suddenly and abruptly she was loosing control and all because of one man. _Now what the fuck is wrong with this damn picture. I'm stronger than this. _She contemplated on how she was finally going to rid herself of him. _Maybe if I tell him that I will go out with him, he will leave me alone. Yeah, that's it, that's exactly what I will do. That will do it. It has to. _For some reason, the thought of going out with him, both scared her and appealed to her. But she knew what she had to do, especially after last night. _Damn it, last night went too fucking far and I know it. _Trying to shake her thoughts and frantically going through her briefcase for her papers, she pulled out her files that she started working on the last night, before Dave seduced the living shit out of her. She looked at it, and shook her head in disbelief. _I know I have to do this, I came to work to do this. So why the fuck, can't I do this? I know I can get over this shit, I've done it before. I'm a fucking professional dammit! _Soon she finally began to work very contendedly and hard on her files. She tapped like a mad woman on her keyboard. She starred hard at the screen as if it was her only vise against the world and most importantly, against Dave.

Later in the day...

Cynthia buzzed Charisma's phone.

"Chris, Dave Bautista is here to see you."

_Shit, why now? What the fuck do you want now? It's not enough that you have fucked my mind totally up but now you have to see me too? Fuckin' motherfucker. Send his fine ass in here._"Send him in."

"Okay, you can go in, Mr. Bautista."

"Thank you, Cynthia."

Dave walked casually into Charisma's office, while Charisma continued to type on her keyboard. He knew that she knew that he was there. Hell, how could she not? His cologne was fucking overpowering and intoxicating. As soon as he walked in the building, everyone noticed it. She breathed in almost a sigh but instead of a relaxing sigh, it was more of a breath of nervousness. She hoped Dave didn't notice that she was getting extra jittery in her executive chair. She knew she had to put on one hell of an act to hopefully make him leave her alone. So, she gave him nothing but attitude and instead of looking up at him, she continued to type as he sat down across from her.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to someone that has entered your office, I really hope you don't talk like that to all your clientele. Otherwise you might be out of a job sooner than later."

"Well first of all, you are not one of my clientele, and you don't have to worry about me or my job security. But thank you any way."

Dave, noticing something was seriously wrong with her, raised an eyebrow, scooted closer to her in his chair and asked "What is wrong with you Charisma?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. Why does it sound like something is wrong with me?"

_Aren't you a smart ass today. _"Yeah as a matter of fact it does."

"Well you read too much into things because there isn't anything wrong with me. Is there something you wanted?"

_Fuck this small talk shit, I'm cuttin' right to the chase. _"Yeah there is something I want. And I'm looking at her."

Charisma instantly stopped typing. She looked Dave in the eye and braced herself. She knew this was the opportunity to tell him what she _had_ to tell him. "Dave, look, I've been thinking about what happened last night and I have a proposition for you." _Keep it professional for its worth. Here goes nothing._

_So you've been thinking about me, that's good because I've been thinking of you too sweetness. _Dave looked over at Charisma with his deep chocolate brown eyes, raised an eyebrow again and intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on them. "What is your proposition, Charisma?" _Oh, this is gonna be good._

"If I agree to out with you on one date, with your choice of where we go, will you leave me alone?" _There, I said it. That wasn't so bad, now was it._

_You really are a piece of work, lady. _"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, I know I heard you, but I didn't hear you right."

"Dave, please, just agree and let's get this over with."

Dave leaned back in the chair and looked over at Charisma, and chuckled to himself. "You mean that you want to try to bribe me into leaving you alone. Is that what you really mean?"

Charisma looked back at Dave. "I wouldn't call it bribing, I'm calling it a final agreement. Look, I've thought this over and I honestly think its the best thing for the both of us."

_Who the fuck do you think you are fooling with that bullshit. _"So in other words, you want no more contact with me at all after this date, right?"

"Yeah, that's it. No more phone calls to my office or my house, no more coming by when you want, I mean nothing."

_I really love a challenge. _Dave stood up, walked over to her, spun her chair and crouched down in front of her and huskily whispered, "Okay, that's cool, I get to choose where we go right?"

"Yes, that's part of the agreement."

"Okay, can you dance?"

"Yeah, if the occasion calls for it."

"Well I want to take you out to a dance club. And I have a proposition for you when we get there, deal?"

"No, no deal."

"Then you have no deal."

Charisma thought for a second. Being this close to him was completely maddening to her, and just like last night, she could feel herself slipping down into his gaze and invigorating and no doubt inviting aura. And his scent didn't helped the situation at all. _Motherfucker, come walking in my damn office smelling like sex. _She then thought about the consequences if she didn't agree to his proposal."Okay, fine."

"Okay, then I will see you tonight, meet me here at your office and we will go from there. Is that cool with you, Charisma?" Dave said, breathlessly in her face.

Charisma leaned back slightly and sighed, "Yeah, that's cool with me, Dave. I will see you here tonight, but what time should I be here?"

"Is nine o'clock good with you?" Dave said, resting his hands on her knees, slightly and softly rubbing them with his large and soft hands, paying special attention to the backs of her knees by running his fingers over them. _You like that don't you?_

Charisma, trying to control her breathing, she closed her eyes and allowed him to touch her. Although she was still trying to be in total control, there was something about the way he touched her that made her feel like it was the first time she had _ever_ been touched before. _God, this feels so fucking good. Shit, Chris, stop it._

She gathered her senses, and took his hands off her. "You got it, I've agreed to it, now I have work to do before tonight. So I need you to go."

"Alright, I'll go, but I will see you tonight." Dave said as he stood up before her and traced his finger on her cheek down to her full lips. _You just wait, Charisma, it's me and you tonight baby, it's me and you. _

As he was walking out of her office, he saw and heard her start typing once again on her computer. So he quickly turned back and retorted to her, "Oh and by the way, you might want to get some sleep and wear something comfortable tonight, because I plan to dance circles around you all night long."

"I guess we will see about that now won't we?" Charisma shot back.

"Yeah, we will, Charisma, we will. I'll see you tonight."


	9. The Seduction

**Chapter 9: The Seduction**

After Dave left her office, Charisma's mind was going like a freight train. She knew that she was finally going to get what she wanted from Dave---a round trip ticket out of her life. _Okay, Chris, this is it. After tonight it will all be over. Thanks for coming, Dave, wish I could say its been fun. _Seeing that she had alot to get done before she met up with Dave, she sent Cynthia home earlier in the day so that she could be all alone. A few hours later she wrapped up after she finished entering some of the past weeks' data from her previous cases. After locking up her office, she headed out and straight home to get ready for her date with Dave. Charisma entered the house, showered, and got dressed. She wore a pair of tight white Levi Jeans that once again showed off her curvaceous hips and backside. After slipping in those, she looked in her closet to find a shirt. She chose a lace baby blue cami that looked really good with the jeans. She pulled her long dark wavy locks in a ponytail. After spraying on some Natori perfume, she pulled on her white high-heeled boots to complete the whole look. She walked in the bathroom and brushed her already sparkling white teeth, went downstairs, hopped in her car and went to her office to meet up with Dave.

About fifteen minutes after she got there, she left the door opened so that Dave could get in her office building. After getting in, he rode the elevator up to her office, anticipating on seeing Charisma. _Oh baby girl, you just don't know what I have in store for your sexy ass tonight. I promise I'm gonna make tonight worth your while. You are gonna be begging to out with me more after tonight. You are gonna want tonight to never end._ After getting to her floor, he departed the elevator. Walking over to her office door, he knocked on it.

Charisma was looking out the window and thinking about Dave when she heard him knock on her door. She took in a deep breath, as she felt her heart skip a few beats. The butterflies were definitely in her stomach and she knew why. It was all because of him. Hell, they had been there since that very first day. Sighing deeply, she walked over to the door and opened it. There in front of her was Dave, looking as hot and delicious as she had ever seen him. He wore some dark blue jeans and a white wifebeater that accentuated his massive chest and washboard stomach. In his ears were two small silver hoops. His dark hair was slicked back to perfection. And his smell was absolutely tantalizing. There was nothing on him that didn't just scream sexy.

"Hello, Charisma." Dave said. _Shit, you look so good tonight, almost better than that first night in the club._

"Hi." Charisma returned. _Oh my God, could you look any better?_

"Are you ready to go?" _Fuck, we don't have to go anywhere, we can stay right here._

"Yeah, I guess so." _Get a grip, Chris._

"Good, let's go." _Oh yeah, this will definitely not be the last night._

Dave took Charisma to a local nightclub. If it weren't for the radio being on, there would've been total silence. Dave could tell she was nervous, even if she was trying hard not to show it. Dave was convinced that he was gonna make Charisma talk, smile and laugh before the night was over. When they arrived, Dave walked over to the passenger side of the Expedition, took her by the hand and helped her out. Charisma was taken aback by his gentleman demeanor. After closing the door and pocketing his keys, they walked in the club together. Dave knowing the club better than she did, lead her to a booth, where she sat down.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"Yeah, can you get me a coke?"

_Is that all, shit you've got to drink something more than that, surely. _"Sure, sit tight, I'll be right back."

Dave walked over to the bar. Watching him walk away, Charisma tried not to notice how incredibly sexy he really was. Just like the first day he came strolling in her office, she found herself watching him. But she couldn't help it. Without knowing, she knew in her heart how she really felt about him. It was acknowledging it to herself that really frightened her. And that was something Charisma was not prepared to do. There was only one thing she kept thinking as she watched him._ You are so fucking hot._ He came back to the booth shortly after leaving with two drinks in his hand. A coke for her and a tequila sunrise for him. Handing her drink to her, he sat down across from her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

As she sipped the beverage, Dave concentrated contentedly on her and her reactions to all of her surroundings, especially him. He liked the way she placed her soft full lips diligently on the small straw. Her lips reminded him of how much he wanted to reach over and kiss them. But he knew that now was not the time. So he held his composure but that didn't stop his very nature from rising. _God, I want you so much. You just don't know. _While he was watching Charisma, a few of his friends from Chippendale's showed up. He stood up acknowledging them and did his usual hand gestures with them.

"What's up dude, how's it poppin'?" One of the guys said.

"Nothing much man, what are you doing here?" Dave returned.

"Oh, I was just needing to get out with a few of the guys, we called you but I see you were thinking the same thing, huh?"

"Yeah I guess so."

While talking to Dave, the man leaned over in Dave's ear and whispered. "And who is she?"

Dave whispered back in response, "My date."

"Man, when did you start dating again, you said you wasn't gonna do it anymore until you were completely divorced."

"Well if you must know, I am completely divorced now."

"I see why."

"No man, she isn't the reason." _Not to say that if I would've met her a while back that she wouldn't be._

"Well she is beautiful."

"Thank you, I know and so does she." Dave said, as he winked over at Charisma.

Charisma, really didn't pay attention to Dave or his friends until she saw him wink at her. She shrugged it off and excused herself to the women's restroom. _I wonder what the hell that was all about._ After Dave's friends left, he went back over to the bar for a refill. This time he ordered a Gin and Tonic. _This is my last one for the night. _

Shortly after getting his drink, Charisma came back from the restroom. As she scanned over the club, she saw Dave at the bar. _I sure hope he isn't planning on getting plastered. _As she watched him, she smiled instinctively to herself and casually walked over to the bar where he was.

"Hey there." Dave said.

"Hey yourself." Charisma said.

"Did you have a good time in the restroom?"

'Oh yeah, sure did."

"Just wanted to make sure."

"Cool." Charisma started. "So what are you getting now?"

"A Gin and Tonic." Dave answered. "You want one?"

"No, but I could use something stronger than a coke."

"How about a Pussy Control?"

"What?"

"A Pussy Control...have you never heard of them?"

"No, I'm sorry, that one must have slipped by me."

"You should have one, they are really good."

"That's okay, I will stick with my Long Island Iced Tea."

"I didn't know you liked those, you don't look like the Long Island Iced Tea type."

"And what type, David, do I look like?"

"The Pussy Control type."

"Why that one?"

"Because it's fruity, sweet and refreshing, just like you."

"Well thank you for the comparison, but I still would like to have my Long Island Iced Tea."

"Okay, suit yourself, but if I get one later tonight, will you try it?"

"Maybe."

"Alright, I'm gonna hold you to that."

Dave looked over at the bartender and asked him to fix Charisma the drink. Shortly after getting both their drinks, they returned to the table.

They continued to sit, talk and listen to what the DJ was spinning. Soon Dave got an idea. He got up from his seat, walked over to the DJ and asked him to play a song. He returned shortly after with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?"

"Oh nothing."

"Dave, what did you do?"

"You'll see soon."

After drinking their drinks and few more lively conversations about anything they could talk about, Dave decided that it was time to get Charisma on the dance floor. He looked over at the DJ, who was waiting for Dave's signal. After giving him a wink, "Candy Shop" blared loudly throughout the club. Dave, seductively looked over at Charisma, who looked to be feeling totally liberated and comfortable, decided that he would be the first to approach the dance floor. He decided that maybe it was time for him to take matters into his own hands. He stepped only far away from the table so that Charisma had a good look at him. Slowly and methodically, he began to sway his hips seductively to the music. Charisma watched in awe as Dave continued to dance before her. He smiled at her and slowly extended his hand out to her. He reached over and placed his large hand delicately on her cheek, and caressed it.

"Charisma, are you ready to dance with me?"

"Uh huh."

Dave took his hand off her cheek, smiled and gestured for her hand. Charisma, smiled in return, outstretched her hand and placed it in his. Dave led Charisma out to the middle of the dance floor, where he placed his hands delicately on her hips. Charisma placed her arms and hands around Dave's neck. Charisma smiled as Dave sung the opening hook to her:

I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Charisma, feeling the music and the lyrics, sung back to Dave in response:

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Dave and Charisma moved rhythmically to the beat of the music together. He turned her around so that her back was facing him, leaned down, held her hips close to him and whispered the lyrics in her ear:

You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should I push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasin you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm tryin to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

Charisma smiled and leaned her body back against Dave. As she gyrated her hips with him, Charisma was becoming quite aroused as she was quite surprised at how large Dave seemed to be. _Ooh, you are a big boy._ Dave continued to hold her hips solidly in place as she continued to grind her hips back and forth with him. Charisma, already feeling the effects of the Long Island Iced Tea from earlier, decided to turn up the heat a little more. She reached back with her arms and began to feel Dave's face with her hands. Dave, immensely turned on by her sudden boldness, switched his head slightly and kissed the palm of her hand. He took one of his hands off her hips, reached up where her hand was, slowly and softly ran his hand down the length of her arms, over her sides and placed it back on her hips. Charisma's breathing was becoming erratic as Dave softly touched her body. It was all she could do not to turn around and kiss him dead on his hot and waiting mouth right then and there. But she knew had to keep all of her emotions in check. She continued to keep her try to keep her breathing steady, but to no avail. Dave was making her feel things she had tried so hard not to let come back to surface. Never had one man affected her so damn much. And he knew exactly what he was doing to her. _It's only a matter of time now baby, only a matter of time. _As he held her hips, he leaned down and kissed her softly on her collarbone. It was only a sweet peck but that one peck was enough. She wanted to walk away from him, but there was something about him that just wouldn't let her. And before she realized what she was doing, she turned around to face him. Charisma wrapped her tiny arms around Dave's neck and let her slim fingers dance along his back and shoulders. Dave looked down at her and smiled at her. It was all he could do not to pick her up and take her to the nearest bathroom and have his way with her. But he knew that he could not do that to her. She was not like any of the other women that he had previously had come in contact with. Charisma was different and unlike any of the others. She was delicate and fragile and he didn't want to do anything to mess with his chances of making her his. As they stood face to face, still dancing in sync together, they both sung the lyrics to each other.

I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Smiling, Dave crouched down to her level and placed his index finger on her chin to pull her face to meet his as he mouthed the final verse to her.

Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pullin on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stoppin, homie I aint stoppin  
Drippin wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip til every bubble in every bottle is gone

Charisma smiled excitedly as Dave stood back up to his height. She looked up at him and continued smiling. For the first time, she found herself letting go of all the tension and finally coming to grips with what was really happening between her and Dave. Maybe it was the excitement of the moment. Maybe it was because she had a few too many Long Island Iced Teas, but whatever it was it was taking control of her in the most delightful way. She reached up and twined her fingers in his short dark hair and pulled him down to her and placed a sweet and soft kiss on his lips. Surprised by her actions, Dave instinctively wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up off the floor and deepened the kiss. While they continued to explore each other's mouths, they both thought, _My God, never in my wildest dreams did I imagine it would be like this. _As the music kept pumping throughout the club, and the people kept dancing around them, Dave and Charisma were totally into each other. Charisma allowed him to hold her tight and feel up and down her backside while he kissed her passionately. All the waiting, all the game playing had all paid off. There was nothing more important than the moment they were having together. Finally, time was being gracefully wonderful to Dave as he was doing the one thing that he had set out to do from the moment he met her and that was to take complete and total control of her. Dave wanted to be the one that stayed on her mind, to be the first thing she thought of when she woke up and the last thing she thought of before she went to bed and all the time in between. That was all he wanted. _Thank you God. _


	10. Charisma and Dave  The Afterparty

**Chapter 10: What the Hell?**

After the long awaited kiss, Dave put Charisma back down on the floor. He took a step back away from her and saw something that he had been waiting for since the day her saw her, her full and undivided attention. _You have no idea how much I want to take you home right now. _As he was becoming more and more infatuated by the look on her beautiful face, he was surprised that he saw the same expression on her face. So much so, he wondered if he should take things into his own hands, take her out of the club and show her exactly how much her really wanted her. _Dave, calm down, take it slow. _

Charisma looked up at Dave, and smiled the biggest smile ever. There was something definitely different about Dave that Charisma could not explain. Maybe it was his gentleman-like demeanor that had her blinded or maybe it was something else. She knew what it was. It was his kiss and what was in it. Usually, any guy that would kiss her had only one thing in mind for her. But not Dave. There was something in his kiss that was different from all the others. It was not rushed, it was slow and deliberate. The sweetness, the non-urgency, the softness and the passion was all there. Without wanting to, Charisma liked it. It had happened. The one thing that wasn't supposed to happen---Dave getting closer to her, and she opened the door herself.

But someway, somehow it was ultimately too late now to take it back. They walked back over to the table together with Dave behind her. Even after their first kiss, Charisma was still feeling a little nervous about everything. _Oh God, what am I doing? This was not part of the plan. I can't believe what I started. Now it's up to me to end it, but do I want to?_ She continued to ask herself over and over again. She looked back at Dave who was smiling at her. _You have been smiling all night long, but now your smile is even more beautiful than ever. _They both sat down and continued to look at each other. Both were too nervous to speak a word to the other one, but they both knew they couldn't sit in silence the remainder of the evening. So Dave broke their silence.

"Do you wanna go home?"

Charisma looked up at Dave and searched his eyes for why he asked her that question. The twinkle in his brown eyes said alot to her and her heart. "Why would you ask me that, Dave?"

"I don't know. Trying to break the ice." Dave said, smiling at her.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you wanna go home?"

_I would love to take you home right now and make slow, sweet love to you all night long. _"Only if you want to."

_Hell yeah, I want to. _"I don't know if it's a good idea, just yet."

"Well, do you want to go back out on the floor and dance with me some more?"

"No." _That's the reason why I'm feeling so fucking horny now._

"Why not?"

Charisma thought quickly about what she wanted to do. She didn't know if she wanted to back out there and dance with him more or if she wanted to take Dave up on his offer. So she thought of something else.

"On second thought, I _do_ want to get out of here."

_That's what I'm talkin' about too, let's get out of here. _"Where do you want to go?"

"To my office."

"Your office?"

"Yeah, my office, I need to get my car."

"Are you saying that you want to end tonight so soon?"

"It's not over until I get into my car and go home, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, then I guess you have only about 30 to 45 minutes with me then, don't you?"

With that, Charisma downed the last of her Long Island Iced Tea, winked at Dave and motioned for him to follow her. "Let's go."

_Girl, you have me so confused, and not to mention so fucking hard right now. _"Okay."

As they walked out of the club, Dave was totally confused. He couldn't believe what had just transpired. Just a few short and sweet minutes ago, he had Charisma in his arms, kissing her. But now she was wanting to go to her office, get her car and go home. _What the hell is going on here, I guess I missed something. Something that I obviously didn't see. But if you want to go home, then I will take you to your office so you can get your car and go home. I guess tonight is the end of what could've been us, forever. _

Charisma could tell by the expression on Dave's face that he was in a world of confusion. And that was the way she wanted it. There was no way on God's green earth she was gonna let him know that he had indeed done what he had set out to do. _That's right motherfucker, I said it, I want you to take me to my car so that I can go the fuck home. The further I am away from you, the better. I never should have let you coax me into this shit in the first place. Who the fuck am I fooling, it's not your fault, it's mine. I can't blame you, even if I tried. And what's worst is that I can't resist you, your smie, or anything about you. Sometimes I wish you had never came into my office. You have no clue of the huge effect you've had on me and my life. I guess in a sense I owe you for opening my eyes to something. Something new, something fresh, maybe a whole new start._


	11. Tender Kisses

**Chapter 11: Tender Kisses Lead to More**

The ride on the way to her office was once again in silence. _God, I hope I didn't go too far with her. _Dave wanted nothing more at that moment to ask her what happened to the great and wonderful evening that they started out having. What started out as something magical and memorable was suddenly on hold, so to speak. Somewhere after the kiss, something changed, and not for the better good. After arriving at her office building, Dave hopped out of the driver's side of the Expedition. _I can't believe tonight is over. It's over._ Walking over to the passenger side, he opened the door of the truck and helped Charisma out. As he held her tiny hand, he could feel the very foundation of his life almost shatter into pieces. Here it was, the night of all nights, the perfect night, he had practically had Charisma in his very clutches only to have her slip away. Dave looked down at Charisma and spoke.

"Forgive me for being abrasive, but what hell is going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought we were having a good time."

"Well, we were."

"So why did you have me bring you back here?"

"Because."

"Because why? I mean, could you be a little more specific?"

Charisma took a deep breath and said the one thing that she didn't think she could have ever said to him. "Because I wanted us to be alone."

A mixture of shock, relief, and happiness reflected on Dave's face. _If you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was say so. _

"You wanted to be alone with me?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Really?"

"Yes, Dave, I wanted us to be alone."

Dave took the few steps he needed to be that much closer to Charisma. Taking her hand and kissing the back of it, Charisma closed her eyes and whimpered a little bit when she felt the sweet and tender touch of Dave's soft lips on her skin. Dave pulled her close to him, leaned down and held her in his arms before his lips met hers. Charisma kept her eyes closed while Dave kissed her. Soon she felt her body being picked up in his arms once again. Dave continued to kiss her as he and Charisma deepened the already scorching kiss. He lifted her body while kissing her and put her up the hood of his truck. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to take control of her. It wasn't until then that she noticed something that she hadn't previously. Dave's tongue was pierced. She felt the stud when Dave urged her mouth with his tongue. As her hands were in his hair, she pulled away from him and smiled.

"What's wrong, Charisma?"

"I just noticed that your tongue is pierced."

"Yeah."

"How come I didn't feel it earlier?"

"I don't know. Do you not like it?"

_I fucking love it. _"It's just different."

"Different as in good or bad."

"I don't know. I think I need another sample to make my determination."

With that, Dave smiled and deepened the kiss even more. He wanted to make sure that she felt every single, warm, hard aspect of the tongue ring and the man that possessed it. There was nothing more Dave and Charisma wanted more than each other. If Dave could, he would've taken her right there on the hood of the truck, but Charisma was not like any of the other women that he came in contact with. She was indeed special to him. And Dave was gonna make damn sure that she knew exactly how special she was to him. _Slow down, Dave._

Charisma pulled away from him and smiled again. "Let me see it."

Dave slipped out his tongue and showed the piece of jewelry to Charisma. It was a silver stud that was loose enough that he pulled through his teeth. Charisma looked at the stud in amazement. _Oh my goodness, that is hot!_ The very sight of Dave, his tongue ring and his teeth playing with it sent chills up and down Charisma's spine. Chills that were driving her and her curiosity into total overdrive. While his tongue was exposed, Charisma slipped her tongue across Dave's. As they played with each other's tongues, Charisma thought about what she had said to Dave earlier today in her office, _If I agree to go out with you on one date, with your choice of where we go, will you leave me alone? _Leaving her alone was the one thing she didn't want Dave to do. She knew exactly what she wanted. Charisma wanted nothing more than Dave right then and there, outside in the warm air. But her soft and ladylike demeanor wouldn't let her. Dave's mouth slipped from her lips down her chin, to the nape of her neck, to her collarbone. If she thought she was in rapture earlier in the club, then this was pure heaven. She allowed herself a few more seconds before she spoke.

"Dave?"

"Yes."

"What are we doing?"

"Kissing."

"I know that, Captain Obvious."

_I got your Captain Obvious. _"You're cute."

"Seriously, Dave."

_Oh shit._ "What's wrong, Charisma?"

"Nothing. I just wanna be sure of everything."

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking of what I said to you earlier in my office."

"You said alot of things in your office eariler."

"Yeah, but the one thing I'm thinking about is...nevermind."

"What is it?"

Charisma and Dave both knew what she said earlier was not really what she wanted. She knew that now more than ever. She had allowed Dave to take her out; anywhere that he wanted, and she was delighted to be with him. There was so much inside her that in one night, Dave had brought out. All the time spent talking on the phone, the unannounced visits to her office, the seduction. _How could one man affect me so much?_ _I didn't ask for any of this to happen. _

"Dave, it's getting late and I probably need to be getting home."

"Yeah, I guess I need to also." _Not!_

"I guess I will see you later."

"I thought you said you wanted me to leave you alone after tonight."

_Dammit, I was so hoping you forgot that._ "Well...I meant, that maybe I will see you around."

_No you don't. _"Okay."

Dave helped Charisma down off the hood. He looked at her a brief second, there were so many unspoken emotions in him as he looked into her eyes, and Charisma felt the same thing as she returned the look. The air was light and breezy. The moment was so fresh. Dave felt the time was right, but because he wanted to not make Charisma feel uncomfortable in anyway, he refrained from what was really on his mind. _God, I want you so much. Take it slow and easy Dave, she's not ready. She is not like the others. _Dave followed as Charisma went over to her car and unlocked her car with her keypad. She was about to open the door when Dave opened the door for her.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anytime."

Charisma went to sit down in the driver's seat as she threw her purse in the back. Dave kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Charisma."

"Goodnight, Dave."

Dave turned to walk away and headed back to his truck. Charisma watched him intently. Dave smiled at her as he waved to her. With that, Charisma called Dave back over to her car.

"Hey."

"Hey what."

"You remember when I said I wanted us to be alone."

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, if you want, you can follow me back to my house."

_Whoa! _"Are you sure?"

_I can't believe what I just said._ "Yes."

_Hell fucking yeah. _"Alright, lead the way."

"Okay."


	12. Foreplay

**Chapter 12: Emotional Foreplay**

Charisma started her car and drove home with Dave close behind. Ever so often she would look in her rearview mirror to make sure he was still there. And yes, he was. She smiled to herself as she reflected to only a few brief minutes ago.

_"Hey."_

_"Hey what."_

_"You remember when I said I wanted us to be alone."_

_"Yeah, I do."_

_"Well, if you want, you can follow me back to my house."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Alright, lead the way."_

_"Okay."_

She pulled into the long driveway, stepped out and waited for Dave. Charisma leaned back on her car and watched as he pulled in close behind her. He stepped out, shut the door and walked casually over to her.

"So, this is your place."

"Yes, home sweet home."

"Nice."

They walked together to her front door. Charisma keyed the door and walked in while Dave smirked at her.

"Very nice place, Charisma. Just fitting for a beautiful lawyer such as yourself."

"Thank you, I try."

"Have a seat and make yourself at home. I'm gonna go and check my machine, I'll be right back."

Dave sat down and made himself comfortable on one of Charisma's oversized sofas. He looked around the living room and took it all in. _She's really got herself together._

Charisma went and checked her phone. Listening to all of her messages, there were not any real "emergencies" that required her immediate attention so she went back over to one of the oversized sofas and sat down across from Dave.

"What's up with the distance? Why don't you come over here and get confortable with me." Dave motioned to her and placed his hand on the space beside him as he watched her. _Quit playing and come over here._

Charisma looked at him and smiled. _You ain't gotta ask me twice. You know damn good and well what I'm doing._ She swiftly moved over to him as he snaked his large masculine arm around her and placed it on top of the sofa. "There. Now isn't this better?"

Charisma felt the lump in her throat as she swallowed hard. She knew that Dave and her had a chemisty which was building more and more by the very second. Charisma could never deny anything that she felt for him and it was evident. Not more than a hour ago Charisma and Dave were kissing deeply and passionately on top of his truck and in the club, but now that the situation had moved to a more secluded surrounding, Charisma started feeling scared and timid in his presence. Dave easily picked up on the uneasy vibe she was sending.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well maybe because you seem all tense and uptight now."

_Just a little bit._ "I'm not tense or uptight at all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am, I'm fine."

"Okay then."

Dave moved himself a bit closer to Charisma. "Let's talk."

The way he was sitting beside her made her feel terribly aroused. He had turned his body so that it faced her. His breath was hot on her face and his scent was screaming, 'come get me.' It was the combination that drove Charisma's body and very soul into and oblivion. _Oh my God, what have I gotten myself into?_

Dave smiled at her as his lips came closer to Charisma's. Once again, Dave and Charisma were kissing with sweet and tender passion. He made sure to take his time with her, making sure that he felt and heard her body respond to his every single touch. And not to mention, the tongue ring. As Dave kissed her, he made sure that she felt the steel from the tip of it on her tongue. It was too much for her to take, because she could feel what felt like an eruption from deep within her core. Dave wrapped his arm that was resting on the sofa on her shoulder and the other one was on her leg as he began to lay her down on the sofa. As Charisma and Dave were starting to get lost in each other's mouths, she broke this kiss.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked, breathlessly.

"I thought you said were gonna talk." Charisma said, equally as breathless.

"We are." Dave smiled.

"No, I don't mean like this, silly."

"Well, I thought that we were doin' a good job of it."

"And you would."

"You didn't?"

"Iwould like to plead the 5th."

"Do you plead the 5th when you are in court?"

"No."

"Well you can't plead the 5th here neither."

With that, Dave leaned down and kissed her softly. Charisma couldn't resist him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. That was all he needed as an invitation. Dave moved so that he was totally face to face with her as he deepened the already searing kiss. Charisma closed her eyes and let Dave have his way with her. His tongue explored her mouth as he used the tongue ring to his advantage. Charisma could feel the slippery stud of metal rub against her own tongue, which excited her more and more. Dave stopped kissing her and spoke.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Just the answer he was looking for. _Oh, it's on now baby. _Dave repositioned himself so that he was between Charisma's legs. And Charisma welcomed him in whole-heartedly. She knew with that, there was no turning back. Between the fire in his kiss and the passion in his eyes, Charisma was on a collision course with desire. She tried in vain to resist him but to no avail. Dave kept with his assault on her mouth. While relishing in the delight that was her, he slipped his hand down the side of Charisma's body and felt the curvaceous hips that she possessed. As he placed his hand on the side of her hip, Charisma decided to feel Dave up as well. She ran her hands up and down Dave's back while he continued to caress her body. With lips that could turn a spark into an inferno, Dave's lips slipped down to kiss Charisma's neck. She threw her head back so that he could have better access. Soon, the passion that was building inside her began to come to surface. Charisma's slender hands tugged on Dave's shirt to loosen it out of his jeans. After she urgently pulled at it, Charisma let her fingers dance along Dave's bare skin. Dave, still kissing her, pulled back enough to take off the shirt. Throwing the shirt aside, Dave ran his hands in Charisma's hair and looked at the glow that was all over her face.

"You are so beautiful."

Charisma blushed. "Dave..."

"I'm not gonna deny that I wouldn't want nothing more than to make love to you right now, but if you don't..."

Charisma cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. "Shhh..."

"What?"

"Dave, I want this just as much as you do."

"Charisma, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, but we are not going to do this here."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean if we are gonna do this, we are gonna have to go upstairs."


	13. Seems Like You're Ready

**Chapter 13: Seems Like You're Ready**

Dave smiled as he moved himself off Charisma, and extended his hand out to her. Charisma returned the smile as she gave her hand to him. They both stood before each other as a desire that neither had ever had before called out to them. As Dave continued to look at Charisma, he suddenly felt an urge within him. So he acted on it. He reached down and scooped Charisma's petite body in his large and muscular arms, which made her look almost child-like. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Charisma ran her fingers through his short and dark hair, stopping just at his neckline, which caused shivers to run up and down Dave's spine. If there was a such thing as lust and desire, then it was right there between the two of them. Not really being able to control herself much more because at this point, touching him was not enough, Charisma kissed him deeply. While they kissed, Dave began to head up the stairs. At the top of the them, Dave broke the kiss.

"Where is your bedroom?"

"Right here." As she pointed to it.

Dave carried Charisma into her bedroom and laid her on her long ways on her bed. As he stood above her, Dave took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. Out of all the women he had spent time with, she was the one that he knew that he had been searching for. Charisma possessed alot of the same qualities as the others, but she had one thing they didn't. She was not only beautiful, smart and powerful but she had a heart to match. That's the part of her that Dave wanted and so truly needed. While he continued to look at her, there was a mixture of feelings running though him. _God, since I saw you, this is all I wanted...to hopefully make you feel as special as you truly are. You are an angel and I'm gonna do everything to make see that that's what you are. _

As Dave's eyes were gazing at Charisma, Dave noticed it was very quiet in the room, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her bookshelf stereo system. Suddenly a wickedly devious smile came out of the corner of his mouth. Charisma tried to read his mind, but she couldn't.

"Dave...what are you doing?"

Keeping his silence, and knowing exactly what he was doing, Dave walked over to it and checked out her vast array of CD's. Looking for one CD in particular, he scanned them. Finding the one that he wanted, he turned the CD player on and opened it. After placing it in, he searched for the track number. When he heard what he wanted, Dave clicked the repeat button and turned it up so that they both could hear the melodic and sensual words of the selected and song, R. Kelly's "Seems Like You're Ready."

Temperatures rising,  
And your body's yearnin' for me.  
Girl, lay it on me,  
I place no one above thee,  
Oh, take me to your ecstasy.

It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl are you ready,  
To go all the way?  
It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl, are you ready,  
To go all the way?

Slowly and sensually, Dave walked over to Charisma. The way his body glistened in the moon's glow made her lick her lips repeatedly. Taking her hand in his, Dave pulled Charisma so that she could watch him. Seductively swaying his hips, Dave gave Charisma a small and searing dance. As she watched him, she could feel herself wiggling uncontrollably. His jeans were a perfect fit as the hung off his well developed hips in just the right way. While the distinct rays of moonlight shimmered in her bedroom through her window blinds, Charisma could see Dave for what he truly was----a real life Greek God. The smile etched on his face was as beautiful as the morning sunshine. A pair of beautiful brown eyes that could see through anyone's very soul. Not to mention how his body looked. His bronzed chiseled physique looked nothing short of tantalizing. As she continued to take in the sexy sight before her, Charisma realized what she had been missing. She had built her entire world around her career and not stopped to have any real quality time with anyone since her last boyfriend. But if Dave had his way, that was all about to change. Charisma sat up and started to take off her shirt, Dave stopped her by placing his hands on her hands.

"No, let me."

The song continued to play as Dave nuzzled Charisma's neck.

"Um...Charisma, you smell and feel so good."

I can smell your perfume,  
Step into my bedroom,  
Let me love you constantly.  
Oh, oh, your body is my playground,  
Let me lick you up and down,  
Make you feel like a woman should.

It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl, are you ready,  
To go all the way?  
It seems like you're ready (seems like you're ready).  
Girl, are you ready,  
To go all the way?

Charisma swallowed the lump in her throat, took in a deep breath and closed her eyes at the feel of Dave's hands on her body. His fingers danced along her skin, causing her to shiver. After taking the shirt off her and tossing it aside, Dave knelt down before her and once again gave her that smile. He took her hands in his, brought them up to his lips and kissed them, then placed them on either side of his face.

"Charisma I don't want you to have any second thoughts, I want you to be totally sure, this-----I, am what you truly want."

"Dave, are you second guessing me?"

"No, I just want you to be sure."

"Well, I know what I want and at this very moment I want you. Make love to me, Dave."

With that, Dave lifted Charisma off her bed and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Heavy anticipation building, there were no words that needed to be said. Dave laid her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Using his elbows to stabilize him, he ran his hands through Charisma's dark hair. Charisma reached up and captured his lips in a deep kiss. The twosome continued kissing until Dave slid down and removed her boots. After taking them off her, Dave took her right foot and kissed the bottom of it and the same with the left one. Charisma giggled lightly. Then he began to unbutton jeans. After he had them unbuttoned, he placed his eyes on Charisma, who had her eyes dead set on Dave. Knowing her eyes were on him, Dave slid out his tongue and with it he lifted her zipper. Placing the zipper between his teeth, he slid it down until it stopped. Placing his hands on either side of her hips, he slid the jeans down her curvaceous hips and discarded them to the side where her shirt was. Now in nothing but her white lace bra and panties, Dave stood up on the floor and began to remove his jeans. Charisma sat up instantly, looked up at him, moved his hands off his jeans, kissed the palms of them and placed them on her face. Allowing herself to do what her mind said, she wrapped her slender arms around Dave's muscular waist and held him there for a moment. She placed feather-soft kisses on the lower half of Dave's abdomen lightly. Taking her arms from around him and gently holding them with his left hand, Dave ran his right hand through her hair and softly pulled her hair to face him. He leaned down and kissed her. While he was urging her mouth open with his tongue, Charisma tried to break free to take off his jeans, but Dave had other plans in mind.

"No, tonight is all about you, baby. I wanna make you feel as beautiful as you are. You wanted me to make love to you, so I am."

As the song continued playing, Dave kissed Charisma all the way back down to the bed. Taking her head and turning it so that he could get more access to her neck, Dave kissed it until he heard her heavy breathing turn into soft moans. Closing her eyes, Charisma found herself once again being pushed into pure ecstacy and bliss. Dave had complete control of her and Charisma could have cared less. All her inhibitions, she let go. Her convictions, gone. If there were any secrets to reveal, with one look in his brown eyes, Charisma would openly and honestly reveal them to him. Dave knew he had her right where he wanted her. _I am gonna slowly but surely make you mine._

Dave turned her over on her stomach. Taking his time to explore every crevice of her body, he kissed her down her back and when he reached the small of her back, Charisma's breathing sharpened. Taking in that deep breath opened up something that she had forgotten about. How her back was always affected when it came to someone kissing her there. But this time it was different. When someone else kissed her there, it was just a kiss. But when Dave did it, there was something magical in it. She could feel his lips and the warm sensation of the tongue ring on her back, which drove her body and mind insane. Knowing now that she liked it when he kissed her there, Dave continued to kiss and lick the small of her back. While his lips were making Charisma's body begin to tingle, his right hand traveled up her back and found the clasp of her bra. He undid it and moved the white lacy material away from her back. He kept his pace while turning her over on her back and there he found her with bra almost off her beautiful medium tone shoulders.

Removing it from her, Charisma found herself covering her upper body from him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you doing that?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you said you weren't having any second thoughts?"

"I'm not, it's just that..."

"What?"

Charisma paused and took in a deep breath. "It's been a long time since someone made love to me."

"Charisma, if you don't feel comfortable, then we can stop."

She looked deep into his brown eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in anybody else's eyes in a long time; honesty and trust. Honesty and trust. Two things that were big on anyone's list of prerequisites for any type of relationship. But especially hers. Dave's eyes had something in them that no one else had. And she knew that much for a fact.

"Dave, you need to know something." Charisma started. "I'm not the type of girl who just jumps into bed with the first guy that comes along. I was still in college when I first had sex. I didn't know what it was, didn't know what to expect. It was totally new and inviting to me. I had it when I was 21 and I've never regretted the fact that I waited but the only thing that I do regret is the guy that I had it with."

"Why?"

"Because I thought I was in love with him and he in love with me, but all he did was hurt me and abandon me. I even thought I was pregnant by him. Which I'm glad I wasn't."

"Sounds like that was hard."

"It was, but I'm a better person because of it."

"And a beautiful one too."

Dave gently kissed Charisma on her lips, took her arms from around her breasts and wrapped them around his neck. While kissing her, Dave slid his hands down the curvaceous sides of her waist and hooked his fingers in the sides of Charisma's matching white lacy panties. Charisma, feeling what was going on, started to stop him, but something inside her made not make him. It had been a long time since any man had touched her and she thought she would save herself for marriage, but this was something she was not ready to say no to.

Charisma allowed Dave to have his way with her. As he began to make his way down the sleek and slightly sweaty body of her, Dave found himself where he wanted to be. He carefully slid her down to the foot of the bed while her legs dangled on the edge as she looked down at him and smiled. Charisma began to sit up but Dave placed his hand carefully on her bare chest and softly pushed her back down on the bed.

"What is it about the words 'tonight is all about you' don't you understand, beautiful?"

His words made her smile on the outside and on the inside. She had no doubt that everything he said he meant when he said it to her. She had no reason not to doubt him at all. Because if he didn't say it with his words, he said it with his eyes, and most importantly with his heart.

He ran his long arm up to her face and caressed it with his hand. Charisma kissed his hand as Dave placed his finger into her mouth. She suckled on his finger with soft, slow and sweet strokes of her mouth and tongue. Soon Dave took his hand, ran it down her neck and between her breasts. Slowly sliding himself back between her legs, he placed his mouth on her right breast. Feeling his mouth on her was absolutely maddening. The way his tongue continuously flicked across her nipple and his hot mouth as he suckled on her drove her insane. She arched her back while he held her in place. Soon Dave decided he wanted to do something more to her. _You are really gonna like this. _While he kept up with his mouth on her breast and one of his massive arms wrapped around her waist, Dave repositioned himself, ran a the free hand down her and slid her panties over to one side. Using his thumb to hold them in place, he slid his middle finger slowly into her. Charisma, with her head already thrown back, took in a sharp breath. She could feel her slight, but nonetheless heavy breathing turn into unmistakable moans. Charisma held her head back upright and looked at Dave. The look on her face said it all. Her eyes said what her mouth wouldn't say.

"Oh, Charisma."

Charisma's body began to tingle when she heard her name being called out by Dave. She closed her eyes and licked her lips as she felt Dave's finger sliding deeper and deeper inside her. She slowly began to rock her hips to meet his rhythmic motions. It had been a long time since she felt her body being touched like this, and it felt better than ever. Dave's finger and movements was almost enough to make her lose control, but Dave decided that it was gonna take more than just his finger to do her in. _Now you are truly about to see what you and your body's been missing. _

When he knew that she was at the point of no return, Dave stopped and took off his jeans. Charisma was amazed at the sight displayed before her. _Shit, Fuck, Damn! You are blessed beyond blessing! I wonder how many women you have hurt with that thing!_

Dave smiled as he looked at the expression on her face. _I take it you approve and like what you see. If you like what you see then you are gonna love what you are about to feel. _Dave fell to his knees and brought Charisma down off the bed with him.

"Are you ready?" Dave asked as he kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yes, Dave, I'm ready." Charisma breathlessly responded as she let Dave have his way with her.

In one swift motion, Dave picked Charisma up off his legs and placed her back on the bed. Charisma's body was in ecstacy when she felt Dave insert himself deep inside her with one mighty but gentle thrust. Trying hard not to lose too much control at once, Dave allowed Charisma to adjust to his size. Soon, Dave felt Charisma's legs wrap around his waist, which meant that she was ready for more. And Dave responded to her. Dave held Charisma close to him as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. With her body arched, Dave's mouth found one of her nipples again. He suckled and teased her nipple until it was hardened. Charisma's heavy breathing and pants was like music to his ears. He took his arms from around her and placed her almost limp body back on the bed while he remained inside her. Dave and Charisma kept up with each other as he propped himself on his elbows and ran his hands in her hair. With her eyes closed and her hands in his hair, Charisma's body and mind were being captivated in the most delectable and passionate way. Her desire for him was at an all time high and his for her. And it undoubtly showed. For when Dave's shaft pumped deeper and deeper inside her, her moans and pants became more evident that she was on the brink of an orgasm. Knowing and feeling that she was about to explode, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him with passion that she didn't know she had. But no matter how deep or hard she kissed him, she could not stop what was about to happen to her. And Dave's passion for her was driving him mad too. Because when he felt her walls begin to tighten around him, he could feel himself joining her in a fulfilling climax of epic proportions. .

"Do you want me, Charisma?"

"Yes...Oh God, Dave, I want you."

"Then let go and cum for me."

"I want you to cum with me."

With that, and a few more strokes of his shaft and her hips meeting his, Dave and Charisma were both being swept by passion and desire. A deep passion that they both had not experienced in a good and long while. They both brought out the best in each other in a most delightful and mind-blowing way. She held on to his massive body as tight as she could while their bodies intertwined together in show of passion and desire as she screamed and cried out his name. After their climactic lovemaking, they both began to cool down as Dave slowly began to loosen his grip on her, while dousing her face in a shower of soft kisses.

"Are you alright, baby?"

"Uh huh, I'm great."

Looking at the beautiful sight before him, Dave rolled over on his side and pulled Charisma to him. Thinking better of it and wanting to make sure that he kept her warm, he turned down the bed and placed her on the inside of the sheets. He soon joined her and began to stroke her hair. While doing that, Dave reflected on what happened between him and Charisma and thought to himself... _You are so beautiful and I want to show you all there is to know about love. There will never be another man to love you the way that I will love you if you only let me. But it's up to you, my dear Charisma...it's all up to you. _

Soon Dave and Charisma both drifted together into a deep bliss of slumber.


	14. It's Morning

**Chapter 14: The Morning After**

Waking up to the sound of birds singing happily and the morning sun shining beautifully outside your window can bring a lot of things into prospective and clarity. Prospective and Clarity. Two things that Charisma had no clue of anymore. Just a few short days ago, she didn't even know Dave Bautista, now here she was lying wrapped in the sheets and his arms. Lying quietly, she thought back to the passionate night she shared with him. Looking at his handsome face in the sunlight reminded her of that fact. The rising and falling of his chest as he was breathing also reminded her. The sound of his heartbeat was a true testiment of all things that she had never known before him. As she began to get lost in her thoughts, she found herself running a hand over his tight chest and abdomen, to which she felt him shiver from her touch. Then she reached out, caressed his face and ran her thumb slowly down the line of facial hair below his bottom lip slightly and smiled to herself. _That's so cute. You are so cute and sexy as hell. A true work of exquisite art. This is too good to be true, you are too good to be true. You could have been with any other woman, but you chose me. Why? I guess the only way I will know is if I ask you, huh? But why ask why? When the feeling is this good, don't ask questions. _She placed a soft kiss on his forehead before she crept out of bed. Grabbing her robe from the back of her bedroom door and putting it on, she turned around and looked back at him. He looked beautiful lying on his back with the sun gleaming on his face as he continued sleeping soundly. _I wonder if anybody has ever told you how sexy you are when you are sleeping. _

As she was heading downstairs, she heard the ringing of her phone. Hoping not to wake Dave, she hurriedly answered it. It was Erin.

"Hello."

"Well, where the fuck have you been?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, or maybe I should say it slow for you. Where...have...you..."

"Look, don't start with me, okay."

"What do you mean, don't start with you? Charisma, you don't call me. I have no idea where you are or what you are doing."

"Will you stop it? You sound like my mother."

"Your mother? Come on, Chris, this isn't like you. I always know what is going on with you. What's really going on? Are you busy with a big case? Talk to me, please."

_Big case, huh? Well, you could say that. "_I just have a lot going on, Er. It's not a big deal."

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. You know I have a couple of cases that I'm working on, I'm under a deadline for one of them and they are just taking up a lot of my time, that's all."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

"Alright. Well I'm gonna go so you can get to work on your big case."

_You just don't know. _"Okay, I will talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Charisma hung up the phone and walked into her office. She picked up the case file and walked back into the living room. Sitting down and crossing her legs on the oversized sofa, she opened her file and began working. While she was heavy into her work load, Dave walked downstairs wearing nothing but his jeans from the previous evening.

"Good morning."

Charisma looked up at him. "Good morning." _Shit, Fuck, Daaaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnn!_

"What are you doing down here?"

"Um, the phone was ringing so I came down here to answer it."

"Okay, you have a phone in your bedroom, don't you?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

"It's alright, I would've welcomed it."

"Would you?"

"Yeah I would, anything to be near you."

Charisma blushed and smiled. "Dave..."

_Aww...she's blushing."_What?"

"Um, I have some work that I need to get done. "

"Do you mind if I watch?"

_Why in the hell would you want to watch me write on some paper?_ "Dave, I'm only working."

"It's alright, I like looking at you." Dave took a seat on the bottom step.

_Oh shit. _She smiled and continued working as Dave watched her. Charisma found it hard to concentrate on her work while he was watching her. Just being in his presence was almost too much. His eyes lit up and there was almost a sparkle to them as he continued his hypnotic stare through her. Slowly, Dave began to move closer to her, on the couch, but never taking his eyes off her. His bold demeanor caused Charisma's soul to burn and her body to ache. Soon he was so close that if only she turned her head, her lips would meet his. Charisma took a deep breath and tried in vain to continue working, but Dave kept looking harder and more contently at her. Charisma couldn't take it anymore, so she grabbed her things and moved to the chair on the other side of the room. But once again, Dave had other thoughts in mind. Smiling to himself, Dave casually walked over to Charisma, who was trying really hard to work. Seeing him come over to her out of the corner of her eye, Charisma turned the swivel chair around so that she couldn't see him. _Do you have any idea how much you are getting to me? Will you please go back over there, so I can get this done, please?_

Dave stood behind the chair and his gaze continued. Feeling his eyes on her again, Charisma steadily worked harder and harder on the task at hand. But to no avail. Dave spun the chair around and crouched down to meet her eyes. Taking the pen out of her hand and the files out her lap, Dave's seductive mind began to take shape. After taking her things away from her and placing them on the floor, he placed one of his hands on her knee. Slowly, he ran it on the inside of her robe to the top of her thigh. Still trying hard to ignore his advances, Charisma took in a deep breath. _You can do it, Charisma, hold it together. Just ignore him. _Looking him right in the eye, Charisma moved his hand off her thigh and spoke. "No."

Still holding his hand in place off her thigh, Charisma felt that she had won a battle of sorts with Dave. _You can't do it if I don't allow you to._

Dave kept his eyes on her as he listened to her plea. _I know you didn't mean that, and I'm gonna prove it.You are such a tease._ Moving his hand away from her, he placed it back on his leg, but still continuing to look and watch her every move. Charisma tried to turn the chair around but Dave took hold of it. Closing her eyes to not look at him, she stood up.

"Dave please, stop."

_Oh she looks so precious when she is pouting. _"Open your eyes and look at me, Charisma." Dave said, seductively.

_Damn, why do you have to say my name like that._ "Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to watch me...watch you."

_Oh fuck. _"Please, don't Dave."

"Please don't what, Charisma?"

_Damn, there you go again_. "Don't make me look at you."

"Why?" Dave took his hand and put it on her face as Charisma's eyes began to open.

"Because I'm under a deadline and I have to get this done before the week is out."

"Charisma, baby, you have all week to do that."

"I know, but I want to do it now."

"But I want you now."

Dave began to kiss her neck as Charisma started to feel that now familiar rising in her body. _Oh God, what's the use? I couldn't fight you if I tried. _She closed her eyes and allowed Dave full access to her neck and her entire body as Dave lifted her in his arms. Charisma's passion for him overpowered her as she kissed him on his mouth while Dave carried her upstairs one more time for a morning filled with passion and desire.


	15. Going Downtown

**Chapter 15: Dave's Dominating Power Play**

After a weekend of passionate lovemaking, Charisma returned to work on a Monday morning. She rode the elevator up to her sky rise office. While waiting to get to her suite, she thought back to the weekend she spent with him. Flashbacks of him were vibrant and evident as she stepped off the elevator. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the bell to let her know that she was at her suite. Charisma looked radiant as she stepped off the elevator in her two-piece black pin-striped Versace short skirt suit accented by her Italian black high-heeled shoes. On her neck was her diamond pendant and in her ears were square-shaped diamond earrings. Her hair was swept up in a black butterfly clip as she smiled and greeted her secretary.

"Good morning, Cynthia."

"Good morning, Charisma."

"Do I have any messages?"

"No not yet."

"Good, then I can get to work on the Williamson case. Can you hold all my calls and push back my meetings for me?"

"Sure, I will take messages for you and how long do you want them to be held back?"

"About an hour."

"Okay, you got it."

"Thank you, Cynthia."

"You are welcome, Charisma."

Cynthia looked at Charisma's neck and saw something that she had never seen on her, a huge hickey.

"Um, Chris, I don't want pry, but from the looks of that, you have been bitten by a vampire."

"What?"

"Your neck. You have a huge mark there."

_Oh hell no._ "Are you serious?"

"Yes, ma'am. Take a look."

Cynthia handed her a mirror out of her purse. Charisma looked at the enormous blemish on her neck.

_No he didn't. _"Oh my God."

"Where did that come from?"

_Think of something fast, Chris. _"Um, I've been having this really irritating itch lately there and I guess I've just scratched it so much that it's just really irritated."

_Do I really look that stupid? _"Well, it looks like a hickey."

Charisma laughed. "Hickey?" Are you crazy? No, that's not what that is. It's just an irritation."

"Well maybe you should go and get something for it?"

"I will, but right now, I have got to get to work."

"Alright, Chris."

"Thanks, Cynthia."

She walked into her office and shut the door behind her. _Oh my God, no he didn't. I'm gonna get him for this. _She sat down and searched for the mirror in her desk. Soon she found it and looked at the mark again. "God, I don't believe this." She ran her fingers along it and instantly took her hair down. _There...that should take care of it for the time being. _Taking a deep breath and sighing to herself, Charisma began to work on her computer.

Hours had went by while she was tapping away on her keyboard and talking on the phone to her fellow attorneys. After getting off the phone and talking business, Charisma decided she needed a break. So she leaned back in her chair and took in a deep breath. Taking her hands and wrapping them from the back of her head, she pulled up her dark brown wavy hair and laid it down on the chair as it cascaded around it. Placing her hands on her face and mumbling to herself, she ran her hands down her neck. Rotating her neck to relieve some stress, Charisma smiled to herself when she thought back to Dave and the hickey on her neck.

-------------

_Dave held Charisma's body tight in his arms as he ran his tongue from the top of her lips to the bottom and deeply entered his tongue inside her mouth. Her moans of pleasure were only a reminder of the magnificent power Dave held on her. Content on not letting her go, Dave continued his grip on her as he took his hand and slid it down to her core. Asserting himself, Dave inserted two fingers deep inside her. Charisma arched her body to meet Dave's fingers as they began to work their magic on her. Rhythmically pumping his fingers deeper and harder inside her pleasure zone, Dave's mouth found its way down her chin to her neck. Knowing that her neck was one of her, and not to mention, one of his favorite spots on her, Dave never let it go as he continued to suck and lick on it more and more. Holding on to his shoulders as her french manicured nails dug deeper into his flesh, Charisma screamed out Dave's name in estactic passion. After setting Charisma's body afire, Dave slowly began to let go of her neck. He looked at her neck and saw the mark that he left on it. Smiling devilishly to himself, he wrapped the sheet around himself and Charisma. _

_"Looks like I've marked you." _

_"Huh?"_

_"Your neck, babe." _

_"What did you do to my neck?"_

_Dave smiled at her and spoke to her in his best vampire voice. "I wanted to suck your blood."_

_"Oh Dave, you didn't." _

_"Yes I did." _

_"I can't believe you."_

_"Why not? Do you not like the thought of being marked by me?" _

_Charisma smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do like it." _

_--------------_

Charisma's thoughts of Dave were interrupted by the buzzing of her phone.

"Charisma?"

"Yes, Cynthia."

"Are you busy?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Because some guy named Dave is here to see you."

"Dave." His name came out only as a whisper across Charisma's lips. Her eyes lit up, her heart skipped a beat and she smiled excitedly when she heard Cynthia say his name.

"Send him in."

After getting clearance for him to enter, Dave walked casually into Charisma's office. He looked and smelled absolutely tantalizing wearing his black Sean Jean sweatsuit and smelling of Armani cologne. Charisma stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi, what are you..." Dave cut her off by pulling her close to him and pressing his lips to hers. Urging her mouth open with his tongue, Dave deepened the already searing kiss. Pulling her closer to him, Dave lifted her in his arms and closed the door behind him. Walking over to her couch while still holding her, Dave laid her down. With their lips aflame, Dave's strong hands found their way down to Charisma's legs. Running his hands up and down them, Dave's lips slipped from hers to her neck. Enjoying his passionate display of masculinity, Charisma threw her head back and whispered his name. Hearing his name, Dave responded to her pleas. He placed his hand behind her head and softly pulled her to him. Dave began to push her skirt up over her curvy hips. Charisma responded by lifting her hips. She kept them in place while he removed her panties.

"Dave, what are you doing?"

Dave kept his silence as slid them down her long and shapely legs. He lifted her black high-heeled Italian shoe clad feet out of them. He kissed her legs all the way up to her knees, to where he separated her legs. Charisma's breathing became more and more rapid by the second in anticipation of what he was going to do to her next. He continued to kiss her all the way to her inner thighs. Looking at her with her eyes full of desire was exactly what Dave wanted. He knew that she wanted him and this was only the beginning. His plan to take her to ecstacy was about to happen.

He slowly pulled her down on the couch and placed her legs on his shoulders. Growling a small bit under his breath, Dave took in her sweet and succulent scent. Holding her hips in place, Dave used his fingers to open her cleanly shaven vagina. Slowly, Dave opened his mouth and fully engulfed her clit. Sucking it into his mouth, he allowed his tongue to continue pressing the tip of it in small, slow circles. Up and down its length his teeth traveled, as his tongue moved the tip of her clit in circles, round and round. Up and round and round and down he moved, her hips finding their rhythm with his ministrations. Round and up and down and round he moved, as her breathing became short and ragged. Charisma's gasps became ever shorter as her hips moved in time with his mouth. But the time was past for her to fight the sensations, and soon her rhythm began to fail. Her breaths became shorter. Her hips began to thrust in random patterns. As the bubble in her clit began to burst, she began to moan a long, loud sound. Dave waited for just the right moment. When it seemed Charisma had completely lost control, he slid his middle finger and found her wetness. As she began to moan, he slid it deeper and deeper into her and quickly found her g-spot. As her body began to buck, he moved that finger, pressed firmly against the mass of hot flesh just inside her body, back and forth as he added new pressure with his teeth and tongue. Charisma felt it all at once, yet none of it at all. She felt her body build up pressure suddenly and then release it, and lost all control. Her voice, quiet until just before her body's tension was vented, was released, and the sound went out loud and long, and built to a scream of passion. No word was needed or used as her orgasm washed over her, her body rocking as his mouth and fingers rode her into oblivion and back.

"Sweetie, are you alright?"

Charisma looked at him as her face was flushed and answered breathlessly. "What do you think?"

"I'm sure Cynthia heard you scream."

"I don't give a damn."

"Oh, really...do you think you could do more?"

"Not right now, Dave, but maybe tonight."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to come see you tonight?"

"Yes, will you?"

"Like I've told you before, if you want me, you got me."

"Okay, well I will see you later tonight."

"Yes you will, but will you come to my show later tonight?"

"You have a show tonight?"

Dave began to place gentle kisses on her still quivering lips. "Uh huh."

"Okay. I'll be there."

"Then after that, we can leave together and go back to your place."

"That sounds good to me."

Dave helped her off the couch as she bent back down to get her panties off the floor. But they weren't there.

"What are you looking for, Charisma?"

"Something."

"Are you looking for these?" Dave held them up for her to see.

"Yes, give them to me."

"No, I'm gonna keep them."

Dave quickly placed them in his pocket, walked back over to her, placed a kiss on her lips, and was about to walk out of her office, when he turned around to face her. "By the way, you might want to take care of that hickey." He quickly kissed her on her cheek and walked out.

Charisma smiled and watched him as he walked out of her office and sat back down in her chair behind her desk. _You are a piece of work, Dave Bautista. _


	16. Seduction: The Remix

**Chapter 16: Seduction: The Remix**

Long days in the office were a very common thing. Sometimes looking out the window was even boring. But after what the very sexy and breathtaking orgasm that she just experienced, Charisma looked forward to finishing this day. While tediously working, Charisma was still finding herself at times thinking of Dave. Her thoughts of him were very powerful, so powerful, in fact, Charisma herself didn't even realize how much. Not since her days in college were her thoughts so wrapped up in any man. She now knew what he had known since the day he met her; that she would eventually belong to him. He held her in his very clutches. She was like butter and he was the hot knife going straight through it.

Charisma had long promised herself that she would not let her guard down, but Dave's unrelenting effect on her was starting to get the best of her. All the time she spent trying in vain to get him off her mind, had all been for nothing. Without knowing, she knew. Dave had her right where he wanted her.

While she was still at work and working hard on her upcoming case, there was a delivery to her office. Charisma walked over to her door and answered it.

"Delivery for a Ms. Charisma Scott."

"Yes, I'm Charisma Scott."

"Will you please sign here?"

Charisma signed the paper and gave the delivery boy a very nice tip. She took the long box, closed her door and walked back over to her desk. She sat down and looked at the box with a smile. _I wonder what this is. _She thought back to her most recent victory in a hard-fought case. _Wonder if it's from Don. _As she removed the beautifully tied red ribbon, she uncovered the top of the box. In the box was a dozen mixed red and white roses and another small box. _These are so beautiful. _She took out the delicate box and placed it on her desk. It too was beautifully decorated, but this one with a white ribbon. She removed it and opened it. In it, she found a card.

_By now you have seen the roses, I hope you like them. They are my way of saying thank you for being you. Like them, you are absolutely fragile, precious and beautiful. And because I was being a perv, I took it upon myself and have replaced your undies wiith this new bra and panty set. When I saw them, I immediately thought of you. Please accept them as my humble apology. I hope you like them. I can't wait to see you tonight, I miss you already. _

_Dave_

Charisma read the card over and over. She smiled as she held the two pieces of white satin her hands. _Like I said, you are some piece of work Dave Bautista. _

Smiling to herself as she continued looking and enjoying the satin feel of the set in her hands, she put it down and began to do tackle the task at hand. Her hard reality began to seep its way back into Charisma's office as she sat down at her desk and continued to work as much as she possibly could. There were things that she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt she _had _to get done. One very important case in particular. Before Dave came into her office, she was hard at work at something that was of meaning to her. All of her cases were of great importance, but some more than others. A divorce that was about to happen, she knew she had to stop. Behind closed doors, Charisma had been trying honestly and desperately to keep a marriage together. One day, one of her friends came to see her. Charisma was quite shocked to see either one of them stroll into her office and start asking for legal direction. Teresa and Jeff were the one couple in this world that she didn't think would ever leave each other's side, much less divorce. They had 3 beautiful children together and fifteen years of wonderful marriage. They stood the test of time so many times when some people didn't think two shits about her. Teresa's cold and take no prisoners attitude and reputation followed her anywhere she went. From sleeping with men for money to having one previous abusive marriage, she held steadfast. From Jeff's drug abuse and untimely injuries, he didn't know how he was to support his family. First it was petty little fights that turned into more heated debates. Then both of them started demanding more on the other, until neither one of them could take anymore. He needed to know what he was going to have to face if he should decide to divorce her. Charisma had a hard time dealing with it because she was close to both parties involved. So she felt like she was betraying the other one if she represented one of them in court. This was one of the things that she knew she would soon be facing, and now that the time was here, she let her personal feelings get involved. So after she talked to Jeff, she called in Teresa. Taking both of them into a private conference room in her suite, she made them talk out their differences and after a few hours of argument and tears, they decided to try to work on saving their marriage. But if they should still feel like they want to call it quits then they would have to find representation from someone other than her. After she sent them on their way and taking care of a few more clientele, Charisma was heading to the parking garage to her car and from there, home.

Later in the evening...

After a long day in the office and a couple of short phone briefings with potential clients, Charisma drove home. When she got there, she immediately stripped off her work clothes and ran upstairs to take a quick but hot shower. She revelled in the water as the jets sprayed down on her, running her slender hands through her hair to get the sweet smell of her shampoo and conditioner out. However while she was in the shower, she heard her home phone ringing. _Damn, who in the hell would interrupt me in the shower? _She opened the door and stepped out with a towel draped around her. She ran into her bedroom and answered the phone. It was Dave.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"I was in the shower."

"Oh really."

"Yeah, really."

"Are you still coming to the show tonight?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it."

"Cool, well I will see you later tonight then."

"Uh, huh."

"Good, well I will be waiting."

"Me too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Charisma hung up the phone and dried off. She walked over to her closet to pick something to wear. She looked over the vast array of clothing and found what she wanted. Picking out a black mini skirt and a black v-neck top and some black wrap-around the ankle strap high heels. Charisma got dressed, did her hair and applied her makeup, then took a long look in the mirror. _I hope I don't look like too much of a slut. _When she got downstairs, she grabbed her keys. Beside them was the box with the roses that she had previously received from Dave. She opened it and smiled. Then she saw the small box with the bra and panty set. She shook her head and continued smiling as she put the top back on both boxes and walked out the door to her car.

At the club...

Dave was in the back in the wardrobe room looking for his trademark black suit. Since he couldn't find it, he continued to look for something else. While scanning it, he came across a white pair of dress khakis and a white muscle t-shirt. He smiled to himself as he held it up and looked it over. He knew he needed something to go with it. So he grabbed his white dress suit jacket and a brown belt. After getting his clothes picked out for the show, he jumped in the shower.

Charisma made her way into the club and was promptly seated at one of the exclusive corners of the club by one the bouncers. She found this treatment to be strange, seeing how she didn't really know anybody there except for Dave. _Now why would they sit me here. And alone. _She was seated far from the center of it, but not too far. Charisma was taking in the sights as she was approached by one the waitresses.

"Hey sweetie, what will you have?"

Charisma, lost in the atmosphere, finally acknowledged her presence. "Oh, I'm sorry, nothing thank you."

Realizing where she was sitting, the girl shot back a look at Charisma. "Oh, you must know one of the guys that work here."

Charisma shot her back the same look. "Yeah I do, as a matter a fact know _one_ of them."

"Cool, so which one of the pieces of sexiness do you know?"

"Um..I know Dave Bautista."

"Ooh, girl you know, by far, the sexiest thing in here then. You are _sooo_ lucky to be with him."

Charisma once again shot her look of shock and confusion. "Oh, we are not together."

"Why not, girl, he is hot!

Charisma stopped and thought about her answer. "We are just friends."

"Oh really. Girl, there is alot of women in this room who would love to be with him. And you say you are just friends. Are you crazy?" The girl teased before she cleared her throat. "Okay, so that means you get everything on the house."

"Excuse me. What do you mean I get everything on the house?"

"Yeah, most of the women that sit here are part of our VIP crowd. So if there is anything you need, don't be afraid to call me."

"VIP crowd?"

"Yeah, VIP crowd. That means you get served first with anything you want, totally on the house, of course. Also it means that you someone of importance to the guy that you know."

Charisma ran her hand through her dark hair and blushed slightly."Okay, I will do that. And thanks for the heads up, because I had no idea why I was seated here."

After getting out of the shower, Dave got dressed. He splashed on some Armani cologne and completed his signature look with his black Gucci shades. After making sure he was done, he looked in the mirror, smiled and wriggled his eyebrows at himself. He walked out of his dressing room and to the backstage area, where all of his fellow friends were standing and watching the others perform. Knowing his act was scheduled to be the last one, he had time to get water and anything else he wanted. After downing a bottle of water, he stood backstage and waited for his cue.

"Whew...now that was hot!" The female announcer whaled. "But we have saved no doubt the best for last. And you know who I'm talking about...our Greek Adonis of Hotness, Dave Bautista!"

Soon after she walked over the stage, the lights went down and the slow and sexy sound of Usher's Seduction began to blare the speakers of the hot club. As it began to grow, out stepped Dave from behind the curtain mouthing the opening lyrics.

Sexy Sexy Sexy  
OoOoOoO  
_Women_  
(sexy sexy sexy)  
voluptuous  
I love your confidence  
When you got it  
You got it  
Seduce me baby  
Seduce me

Dressed in white from head to toe, he looked nothing more than gorgeous. Slowly, he slid his signature shades from behind his beautiful hypnotizing brown eyes. As they rested on the bridge of his nose, he walked casually in front of tons of screaming women who were just dying to get their chance to touch him. Dave crouched down to meet a few of the ladies eye to eye while mouth the senuous lyrics to the first verse to them.

Just to get my attention  
Send a note and a drink  
When we made eye connection  
She just knodded and winked  
On this note it says:  
"Bout' time we get together  
Lets dance now  
Hook up later  
We can do whatever"  
She had confidence  
But it's all part of the game  
Cos' to her who I'm with  
Don't really mean a thing  
She knew just what I like  
And now I'm thirsty for more

Dave made his way upright to turn around and walk back to the center of the stage. Methodically and slowly, Dave took off the jacket of the white tailor made suit, which had the muscle shirt underneath. He began to tease the women as he ran the length of one of his hands down the muscular chest, while his other hand ran through his short dark hair as he began to gyrate his hips to the rhythm of the music.

Seduction  
Sensual, sexy, erotic  
How you workin' your body  
You gon' get me  
Do It  
Do It  
to ya  
Seduction  
You thought out your best  
To get me outa control, baby  
The more I creep around with you  
Make me wanna get  
Down  
(down)  
Down  
(down)  
Down with ya

He continued mouthing lyrics that made every woman in that room their horniest ever. As he continued moving to the music, Dave decided it was time to turn up the heat a little. So he took off the muscle shirt and threw it to the side. Once again, he crouched down but this time he crawled slowly over to them and rested on his knees. He looked up from the mound of women that surrounded the stage area to see Charisma, looking absolutely stunning. While he knew what effect he had on all the women in the crowd, there was only one that he truly wanted. He knew eventually he would make his way to her. But only he knew when and how that would happen.

You got my attention  
What you gon' do with it?  
Baby turn around  
Stick it out  
I wanna see it  
She made the first move smooth  
Intoxicatin'  
She crazy  
Im fightin' not to lose control

Now I'm feeling a little tension  
Don't know whose watchin'  
GETTIN' BIG  
In too deep  
And I can't stop it  
(Your making me)  
Your making it  
HARD for me to stay  
HARD to walk away  
HARD don't wanna play no more  
HARD I can't take it baby

Seduction  
Sensual, sexy, erotic  
How you workin' your body  
You gon' get me  
Do It  
Do It  
to ya  
Seduction  
You thought out your best  
To get me outa control, baby  
The more I creep around with you  
Make me wanna get  
Down  
(down)  
Down  
(down)  
Down with ya

Stepping off the stage area, he walked slowly and casually over to the booth where Charisma was sitting and watching him. _Oh my God, just when I thought you couldn't get any sexier. _When he got to her, she began to blush as the spotlight went from the stage to him and her. While he continued his seduction on her, Dave ran his tongue across the exterior of his lips and revealed his tongue ring to her. Dave took her hand and ran it across his tight and rippled chest as Charisma could feel the inner part of her body being set on fire. She wanted him. He wanted her. And it showed. He ran his hand in her hair and allowed her to touch him in any way she so chose to. Even with everyone watching him, Dave could not see anyone but Charisma as he showed her with his motions and by still mouthing words of the song how much he wanted her.

Baby whatever you want  
Girl you got it  
Long as your satisfied  
Cos' it's so hard to resist  
Oh your body  
Got me on fire  
Got vivid thoughts in my mind  
The positions that I'm gunna try  
But is it worth all the hurt  
Should I risk it?  
Just for one night  
Once I give it  
She's gunna win  
Either way I lose  
But I gotta have you

I'm tryin' to chill  
But she's got me on the spot  
She's so cocky  
And the way she watchin' me  
Got me feelin' hott, uh  
Shorty know that I gotta girl  
And I really can't break the rules  
Plus poparatzi snappin shots  
And it's hard for me to shake these fools  
So do I  
One: put it on her  
Work my way to the front  
Do I  
Two: Do my part  
And sure don't try to pull no stunts  
Or maybe  
Three: Chase the cat  
Cos' she's sending me on the hunt  
Naw  
Bump that  
I aint no punk  
Im gonna give shorty what she want!

After the song was over, Dave kissed Charisma. A kiss so deep and filled with such passion, it made both of their pounding hearts skip beats ten times over. There was no doubting Charisma's feelings for him. _You drive me absolutely insane. I want nothing more than you. I wonder how long it would take to get you out of the pants. _

Walking away from her and making his way back through the pool of women, he went backstage. When he got to his dressing room, his cell phone was ringing. It was Charisma.

"Hello."

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"Why, did you like it?"

"Yes, I did. I was quite nervous, but I still liked it."

"Good, because there is more where that came from."

"I hope so."

"Stay where you are and I will come get you after I finish getting dressed. We will go to dinner and maybe a movie, if you want."

"Okay, I will be right here waiting for you."

"I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Don't take too long, Dave."

"I won't Charisma, I promise I won't."


	17. Dinner at Dave's

**Chapter 17: Dinner and More at Dave's Place**

After getting showered again, dressing himself, and making reservations to NorthWest, an Italian restaurant, Dave walked out in the club to find Charisma still sitting and waiting for him. He kissed her on her cheek and asked her if she was ready to go, to which she happily nodded her head. Dave looked at her in response and smiled. And Charisma smiled back. As his eyes stared at her, Dave got an idea. He decided that he would take her to a restaurant, but it would be take-out instead, because he wanted to spend time with her, but alone, at his house.

"Charisma?"

"Huh?"

"Would you be upset if we didn't sit down at a restaurant and had dinner?"

"No, not really, why, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go and get dinner, but have it somewhere else."

"Okay, where?"

"My house."

"Your house?"

"Yeah, my house, I wanna show you... my house."

Charisma was all but sad as she looked at the sexy expression on Dave's face. "Okay."

Dave and Charisma left the club hand in hand. He held the door open for her as they walked together to her car. Dave opened her car door for her and gave her a short but deep kiss on her lips, that left her wanting more. _The sooner we get the food, the better. _He brought the back of her hand to his lips and kissed it, and seductively spoke to her.

"Follow behind me."

He let go of her hand as she watched him walk over to his truck and get in. Dave started the truck and drove off with Charisma in tow behind him.

They arrived at NorthWest and Dave ordered thier food. Dave ordered the Chicken Cacciatore while Charisma ordered the Chicken Tetrazzini. After their food was done, Dave paid for and took both orders, put them in his truck and once again had Charisma follow him home.

Charisma followed Dave far out of the city's limits to a quiet and serene part of what to her, looked like a very country part that she had never seen. There were not signs of life anywhere except for street lights. Charisma became a bit frightened as she continued driving behind Dave's Expedition. _Where in the hell are you taking me? _

After driving far away into the night, their journey took them to a driveway with solar lights. She looked around in curiosity. Dave got out and walked over to Charisma's car. He opened the door for her.

"Well, here we are, home sweet home."

Charisma looked around at her surroundings. Even in the darkness, it seemed peaceful and beautiful. Dave took Charisma's hand and led the way to the door. He pulled out his key from his pocket and opened the door. Dave sat the food down and turned on the lights. Charisma's eyes were taken aback by what she saw as Dave took her for a grand tour. Dave lived in a very spacious and beautifully decorated one bedroom open loft-style log cabin home. An area rug placed in front of the fireplace in the living room. Open space in both the living room and the dining room, except for the the furniture was placed. Loft 21 furniture decorated all the rooms. The island kitchen consisted of a beautiful oak table and four chairs, a side by side refrigerator, and a gas range with a microwave oven that was overhead.. His bathroom had a garden tub with a separate shower. It too was beautiful. Upstairs, was only one room...his bedroom. Thomasville furniture bordered Dave's bedroom that consisted of a king-size four-post bed surrounded by mirrors. The bed was placed in front of a huge window that outlooked the open and spacious backyard.

Charisma's breath left her body for only a quick second. "Dave, your house is beautiful."

Dave smiled at her. "Thank you."

"Did you have this built?"

"Uh huh, about a year ago."

"Gosh, this must have cost you a fortune."

"Yeah, but I always wanted to live in a log cabin."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's quet out here and I wanted to live out here. So I had a log cabin built out here."

"Well, it's really nice."

"Thanks again, so shall we eat?"

Dave took the food into the kitchen and put it on two separate plates. Then he turned to his wine rack and looked for the wine that would go with their meals. He found a bottle of Chardonnay that would be perfect with both of their chicken dinners. He grabbed two long stemmed glasses and put the wine in them. After putting the food and wine on a large tray, Dave walked back into the living room where Charisma was sitting on the couch.

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Uh huh."

Dave and Charisma sat down, ate and talked over dinner. After dinner, Dave took everything back into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Chardonnay and brought it back into the living room and sat it down on the coffee table. They sat down on the couch and continued talking and enjoying each other's company. Not since he had the house built had Dave had anyone but his mother over. This was a new change for him. A wonderful and beautiful change to say the least.

Dave walked over to the stereo system and turned it on. Looking in his cd collection, he found the one cd that would set the mood for the evening. It was his various artists cd that had some of the sexiest music known to man. The first song on the cd was D'Angelo's "Untitled (How Does It Feel)". As Dave put the cd in his cd player, he thought back to the club. The way Charisma's hand felt on his skin. He loved it. And he needed her. He smiled devilishly to himself. So, with the thought of her and her touch, Dave decided to give her own private striptease. And he knew this was the perfect song. Dave took her hand and placed her in the chair across from him.

"Sit down here, Chris. I have something that I want to show you."

Dave's back was turned to Charisma while he searched for the desired selection. Upon finding it, he turned to face her and spoke.

"Charisma Scott, I wanna know one thing..."How Does It Feel?"

The familiar sexy bassline and guitar rang throughout the room as Charisma continued to watch Dave. Trying hard to not let him get to her, Charisma crossed her legs. Dave crouched down on the floor and began to crawl slowly and seductively toward Charisma. Stopping every now and then to the pop of the beat to gyrate his hips to the rhythm of the music. Approaching her, Dave began to lip sync the lyrics of the powerful and sexy song to her.

Girl it's only U  
Have it your way  
And if U want U can decide  
And if you'll have me  
I can provide everything that U desire  
Said if U get a feeling  
Feeling that I am feeling  
Won't U come closer 2 me baby,  
You've already got me right where U want me baby  
I just wanna be your man

How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said I wanna know how does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel

I wanna stop  
Silly little games U and me play  
And I am feeling right on  
If U feel the same-way baby  
Let me know right away  
I'd love to make you wet  
In between your thighs cause  
I love when it comes inside U  
I get so excited when I'm around U, l

Taking her hands and placing them on his face, Dave pulled Charisma to him. Still on his knees, Dave began to place long and sweet kisses to her neck, paying special attention to the spot of her neck that he knew would drive her insane. Soon he circled around her. He made sure that she didn't turn around, by placing his hand in her hair and down her neck and across her shoulders. Wrapping his arms around her from behind, he ran his hands down her still crossed legs. But Dave knew how to get her. And Charisma knew it too. So, she went ahead and uncrossed her legs. Closing her eyes and relishing in the feeling that Dave was giving her, she took his hands and placed them on her inner thighs. With her breathing becoming more and more rapid, Charisma turned her head around to capture Dave's lips in a deep searing kiss.

How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Said did it ever cross your mind  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
How does it feel  
Tell me how it feels Yeah  
How does it feel  
Said it's been on my mind  
How does it feel  
How does it feel

Baby close the door  
Listen girl I have something I wanna Show U  
I wish you'd open up cause  
I wanna take the walls down with u

With the both of them not being able to take the other's deep passion for each other anymore, Dave stood upright in front of Charisma and gently caressed her face with his hand. There were no words that needed to be spoken. They both knew what they wanted. Each other. In one swift and sudden movement, Dave picked Charisma up out of the chair and kissed her slow and deeply. Dave's hands ran up and down the length of her back and neck. Dave ran his hand in her hair, pulled it and kissed her neck as Charisma's breathing turned into soft moans. She closed her eyes and allowed Dave to do what he wanted. As she felt Dave's mouth begin to work its magic, Charisma hung on tighter to Dave. Dave's lips claimed hers again, but only to have her break the kiss and run her hand through his hair to speak.

"Dave, I need you, please take me upstairs and make love to me."

With his cd still playing on repeat all night long, Dave took Charisma upstairs to his bedroom and fullfilled her wish.


	18. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter 18: The Truth Comes Out**

Over the next couple of months, Dave and Charisma dated exclusively to each other. Their romantic interludes were just that, romantic through and through. They had their eyes on no one but each other. This feeling was totally new to Charisma. Her protective personality started to fade slowly because for the first time Charisma believed her heart and soul were finally in the hands of someone who would no doubt put her them first. Dave's sexy and stimulating stripteases were being recognized by some of the club's competition, who tried effortly to sign him to their place of business. Some of them offering more money than he had ever seen in his entire life. But he felt a sense of loyalty to the club that discovered him and made him what he was. So he turned them down. But it was not to go unseen, because not only did he turn the competition down, Dave began touring over the country to different venues that allowed him to be the sex symbol he was to wow the many and beautiful women with his seductive show.

One beautiful crisp fall morning, Charisma went up to her office to work out the last details before her court appearance. Before grabbing her briefcase, she felt her cell phone vibrating in her purse. She pulled it out and looked at the outside of it to see who it was. It was Dave.

"Hey you."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go to court. I have the Williamson case today, and I'm nervous.

"Why?"

"Because this is a very important case to me. I've worked so hard on this."

"I know baby, but you are a phenomenal attorney and you will blow them away."

"I hope you are right. Anyway, why are you up so early this morning?"

"I couldn't sleep because I was thinking of you."

"Aww. Thanks."

"Welcome."

Charisma walked out of her office and mouthed a quick 'goodbye and off to court' to Cynthia, which caused silence between Charisma and Dave.

"Charisma, baby, you there?"

"Yeah baby, I'm here, I'm just getting myself together so that I get to court.

"Okay, get to court, win the case and we will celebrate your victory at my house tonight."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Alright, talk to you soon."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Charisma went to court and spoke and pleaded with the court as if it was her last case. She had all her evidence precise and in perfect order. Anything that was left out by the opposing counselor, she quickly capitalized on. When it was time for her to cross examine, she went in for the kill. There was nothing she left out, her words flowed freely and boldly. She made the entire courtroom believe everything that she said, and held nothing back. After a few hours of deliberation and tense moments, not to mention all the long hours they had put in on it, Charisma and her legal team won the very long and tedious case.

She quickly called Dave to tell him the good news. To which he was as equally excited for her. He knew how much and how hard she had worked on it, and how important it was to her that she win the case. So with the news that she had given him, Dave went out to supermarket and bought the ingredients he needed to make her favorite dinner, Chicken Parmesan and Chocolate Cheesecake for dessert. After he was he made sure that the last of the eloquent dinner was done, He spruced up his house with some candlelight and soft jazz music in the background. Making sure not to leave anything out, Dave triple-checked _everything_ he did. He didn't want to make any mistakes tonight. Soon after he was done, he called Charisma over to his house so they could have dinner and spend some much needed quality time together.

After a night of food, talking and incredible lovemaking, Charisma and Dave woke up to each other. The feeling of her body moving slightly against him, caused Dave to hold her closer to him after placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. As she began to feel the heat of his body close to her, Charisma's true feelings could no longer be contained. As Dave ran his fingers though her soft hair, Charisma ran a finger over his lips.

"I love you, Dave."

Dave smiled at her as he felt his very own heart skip a beat. He had waited for what to him seemed like an eternity, to tell her what he had felt for quite sometime.

"I love you too, Charisma.

Dave reached down to capture her lips in a long, sweet kiss that turned slowly into another special moment between them. After three more hours of passionate but this time more meaningful and deeper lovemaking, Charisma headed home to get ready for late morning day of work.

As she headed up the elevator to her suite, the elevator stopped on the 2nd floor. A tall slender athletic built woman stepped onto the elevator to join her. Her hair was dark brown to match her light skin tone. She wore some what looked to be expensive clothing. She looked over at Charisma and smiled. After a ride on the elevator to her suite, both women walked off the elevator together. Feeling the inescapable need to use the ladies' room, Charisma sprinted as the woman walked up the Cynthia's reception desk after both of them exited the elevator.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know where Charisma Scott's office is?"

"Yes, I'm her receptionist, what can I help you with?"

"Um, I need to talk to her as soon as possible.I hear she is good with divorces."

"Yes, we like to think of her as being the best at whatever she does. But she does handle marital disputes."

"Good. Because she is just the person I need to talk to."

Just as Charisma was coming out of the bathroom, the woman started to leave until Cynthia brought her to Charisma's attention. Charisma walked up the woman and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Charisma Scott, what can I do for you?"

"I'm Sharon. Your receptionist said you were good with divorces."

"Yes, I do settle marital disputes, so would you step into my office and let's talk about how I can be of service to you."

Sharon and Charisma sat down and talked for two hours about her and her husband's infidelity. Some of the things Sharon said to Charisma were kinda spacey, but alot of it was all too familiar. There were things that Charisma didn't know, but she knew that with time, Sharon would tell her everything she needed to know. While Charisma was taking dictation, Sharon stood up as if she was getting ready to leave. Charisma stopped her.

"Sharon, before you leave, although you have told me alot, I still need to know one very important thing."

"Yes?"

"Who is your husband?"

"My husband?" Sharon started as she locked eyes on Charisma. "Oh, of course, my husband."

"Yes, your husband."

"Him, the love of my life."

"From what you told me, he seems like it."

"You and him have alot in common."

"Really?"

"Yes, you do. More than you know."

Charisma started feeling uneasy. "Okay."

"You may know him."

"Um, I'm not sure of what you mean by that."

"I think you do."

Charisma stood up in her chair, puzzled by Sharon's demeanor. "I do?"

"Yeah, you know him quite well."

Still puzzled, Charisma calmly answered her. "I'm sorry, but no I don't."

Sharon stepped closer to Charisma within about a foot of her and coldly responded to her. "My husband is David Bautista."

**Chapter 20: Questions**

Charisma, still in shock over what she had just learned, turned her head and put it down.

Sharon faced the side of Charisma with the still cold demeanor. "I told you, you and _my_ husband had stuff in common...so much so, I know you are the one he's been running to and sleeping with!" Sharon walked around Charisma and placed her finger under her chin and continued. "Oh, what's the matter, Charisma, did you not think I would find out? You know, your reputation doesn't follow you at all, Charisma. You say you are a good woman with good qualities, but you are nothing more than dirty slut and a homewrecking whore! Now stay the fuck away from _my_ husband or I will make your life a living fucking hell!"

Sharon walked out of Charisma's office as Charisma looked down at the floor. Hearing the door slam behind Sharon kind of reminded Charisma of what her heart felt like. She didn't know whether to scream or cry. But what could she do? Now faced with the fact that the man that she had fallen so deep in love with was _still_ someone else's husband. How could why would Dave lie to her? He had told her that he had filed for his divorce. And got it. Hell, it was her he had originally come to for it, so how could this had happened? And how could she had let herself been so foolishly suckered into this shit? Why would he do this to her? After she had confessed her heart and soul to him. She was so ready to give up almost everything for him. She thought she had finally found what she had been searching so very hard for, but to find out that is was all a damn lie. She leaned back against her desk as she began to feel the welts in her eyes sting. Charisma closed her eyes and fiercely forced them away.

Angrily, but yet still trying to remain calm, Charisma gathered her things to prepare to go home for the day. She called Cynthia in her office.

"What is it, Charisma?"

"Um, could you cancel all my meetings for the day?"

"Sure. Is anything wrong?"

_You don't know the half of it. _"I just need to go home. After you cancel everything, you go home and take the rest of the day off too."

"Chris, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, Cynthia I'm okay. I just want to get the hell out of here."

"Okay. Well will I see you tomorrow?"

"Hell if I know."

Charisma walked out of her office and to the elevator. As the elevator was heading up the floors, she prayed silently to herself there was no one else on it. After the elevator reached her suite, she found that her prayers had been indeed answered. Stepping on to the elevator, closing the doors and the cold silence was like Sharon. The more she thought about Sharon, the harder she closed her eyes, the tighter she gripped her briefcase and the harder she fought back tears.

Charisma stepped off the elevator and sprinted to her car hoping no one saw the disdain and pain on her face. Getting into her car and closing it, she drove home. Trying to concentrate on her driving, she gripped the steering wheel tighter and tighter while pressing her foot on the gas harder and harder. Sharply turning her car into her driveway and shutting it off, she opened the door and ran into the house and closed her door. With her back firmly against the door, and her emotions overcoming her, she slid down it and erupted into a fury of screams, shouts and tears.

She sat there for what seemed like hours before she slowly began to only crawl upstairs. Able to get up enough strength to take a shower and crawl into bed she cried herself to sleep.

The next morning...

Morning crept into the open panels of her mini-blinds as Charisma's entire body was covered and wrapped in her bed sheets and her comforter. While her head was covered, she heard the ringing of her phone. She reached over only to grab the cordless phone as she looked at the caller id underneath her covers. It was Erin. Placing the phone back on her bedside table, she didn't answer it. About two hours later, she heard her cell phone ring in her purse downstairs. She didn't give a damn, she didn't answer it either. Lying there in her bed, she looked up at the ceiling and felt the tears roll down her cheeks again. The silence was totally deafening until she heard a hard knock on her door. She threw the bed covers back over her, hoping whoever it was would go away. But they didn't. She just kept hearing the knocking harder and louder. Grabbing her robe from the back of the door, she slowly and cautiously headed downstairs. She placed her hand on the doorknob and answered the door. Standing before her with a look of worry and relief was Dave.


	19. Sharon PlanBackground

**Chapter 19: Sharon's Plan/Background**

A few days before Sharon's confrontation in Charisma's office...

Sharon was at home alone watching the video from the happiest moment in her life...the day her and Dave were married. She stared at the screen, the images flashing before her reminded her of how much she loved Dave, how much she was willing to do anything to get him back. As she continued watching, she grabbed her long stemmed champagne glass and filled it with a very strong alcoholic beverage. She thought it would passify her for the time being, but it didn't. Nothing could. She knew there was only one thing that would make her pain dissipate, and that was Dave.

As she kept drinking and watching, she cried aloud uncontrollably. Screaming fierce words of pain, hatred, and utter disgust only to herself, she ran her hands through her hair over and over ferociously and viciously. After viewing the video countless times, she looked over to the coffee table. Placing her hand on it, she grabbed the divorce papers that she had been served with only three months ago. Dave's signature on them was clear and evident...he was not in love with her anymore. But she still had yet to sign. She thought back to a conversation that she had with one of Dave's friends' girlfriends.

_The ringing of the phone._

_"Hello." _

_"Hey." _

_"Well, did you find out anything?"_

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"Well, what did you find out?"_

_"Her name is Charisma. She is an attorney. And she is about 25."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"She is beautiful."_

_"So you've seen her?"_

_"Yeah, Dave had introduced her to me and Steve."_

_"Did he appear to be into her?"_

_"Yes." _

_Motherfucking bitch. "Okay, thanks."_

_"Sharon, are you okay?"_

_"No, I'm not fucking okay. Would you be okay if you heard that your man was fucking another woman?"_

_"Sharon, I'm sorry. But you wanted to know the truth and I told you the truth."_

_"Yeah I know and I'm taking my anger and hurt out on you Denise, and I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. If you need anything else, just let me know."_

_"Okay."_

_"Bye." _

_"Bye." _

_She pushed the 'OFF' button on the cordless phone and violently threw it across the room, causing it to break and scatter into pieces and fragments. _

Her flashbacks were as strong at that moment as the day she had the initial conversation with Denise. But it had been a couple of weeks since she had last talked to her. And those few weeks were definitely not promising. She had come to the realization that Dave was not gonna be walking through that door to take her in his arms and hold her and tell her he loves her anymore. All the dreams they shared were now out the window. The plans for a family were far behind now. Now that _She_ had come along. One woman had single handedly destroyed her entire world. Would she let one person bring out the worst in her? Would she let this particular person come and destroy what was hers? Hell no. Not as long as she alive and breathing air. She knew what she had to do and she would do it. She would find a way to gain revenge. So she devised a bold and cold plan to get her point across. The point being that Dave belonged to her still. She took all the necessary measures to find out where she worked. And when she found out where she worked, she would approach her in a friendly manner and then find out from her own lips if it was actually her, and then go in for the kill. As she looked down at the divorce papers, she picked them up and looked at them with a cold demeanor. _Yes, this is what I will do. I will take back what's mine. _She placed them back in the blue legal folio and closed it. _It's not over Dave...it never will be. _


	20. Dave Learns the Hard Way

**Chapter 20: Dave Learns the Hard Way**

"Damn girl, it's about time you answered me." Dave said, relieved to see Charisma and pulling her close to him. "Baby, you had me worried sick about you. I've called and called until I'm blue in the face. I went by your office yesterday and Cynthia said that you had taken off early. She didn't even know what was wrong with you. I've left you text and voice messages. And when you didn't answer them, I came over here to see you."

Charisma, not returning the embrace, wriggled out of Dave's arms and stepped back away from him.

Dave, still happy and relieved to see her, continued smiling beautifully at her. "Well, aren't you happy to see me?"

_Hell the fuck no. _"Why should I be?"

Her response to him was not what he was expecting. Dave shot her a confused look. "What do you mean baby?" Dave started walking towards her. "Come here and give me a kiss."

With that, and all the strength that she had left in her, she raised her hand, rode back and placed a solid and hard slap across Dave's face. "Kiss that, motherfucker!"

Shockwaves ran throughout Dave's body as Charisma stood in front of him. While rubbing the exterior of his now beet-red face and remaining calm, he looked at her. "Why'd you do that?"

Charisma remained unyielding and steadfast. "Get the fuck out of my house, now!"

Still not understanding what made her come at him like this, Dave kept his cool and began trying to get to the root of it. "Are you finished with your tantrum long enough to tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You are what the hell's wrong with me!" Charisma cried. "YOU!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just have one question." Charisma started. "How could you, knowing that after I told you I loved you, tell me an utter and boldface fucking lie?"

"Lie?"

Charisma shot back and yelled. "Yeah, lie, something you insensitive assholes seem to know how to do all too well!"

Still remaining calm, Dave spoke. "Charisma, baby, please stop yelling at me and tell me what you mean?"

"You know, you said that loved me and you wanted nothing more than me, but yet I still wasn't enough for you." Charisma stated.

"What are you talking about, Charisma?!" Dave started. "What do you mean...you aren't enough for me, you are all the woman I've ever wanted."

With the tears streaming down her face, Charisma turned away from him. "How could you do this to me, David?!"

Dave's cool and calm expression was being slowly replaced by hurt and confusion. Before his very eyes, his world was coming apart. And he still had no clue as to why. He walked over to Charisma and placed his massive arms around her slender frame. She once again ripped out of his arms. Just the same way he felt his heart being ripped apart. What, on God's green Earth could had happened in the past two days that totally changed her? Not only a few days ago, she was in his arms and telling him that she loved him. What happened to the woman that he fell in love with? What ever _it _was he knew he had to get to the bottom of it.

Wanting to do nothing but hold her, Dave again wrapped Charisma in his arms. This time she allowed Dave to hold her and place a few delicate kisses on the crown of her head. "Whatever it is, baby, I'm sorry. I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I promise."

_It's too late for that. _Charisma tightly shut her eyes, sniffled, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Get out, Dave. Get out right now!"

Dave, still not fully understanding her reasons behind all of this, turned her around to face him. "Charisma, open your eyes and look at me."

With her eyes still solidly shut, and tears rolling down her face, she responded. "Please, just go away."

"Not until you tell me why you are acting this way?"

"It's not an act, Dave. You caused this."

"What did I cause?"

Shaking her head, she began slowly wiping away the tears. "Just tell me why."

"Why what?"

Charisma opened her eyes and looked Dave in the eye. "Why you lied to me about still being married?"

Dave's face went from concern to utter shock. "Married?"

"Yes, married, and don't act like you didn't know."

"Charisma, I'm not married anymore, I told you that."

"Oh yeah, that is not what I was told."

"Well whoever told you, lied to you. I love you and you should know that, and for you to think that I would intentionally lie to you about something like this is bullshit!"

Dave was about to walk out the door when Charisma stopped him. "You wanna know who told me?"

Dave turned around and faced her. "You're damn right I wanna know."

Charisma locked her eyes dead on Dave. "Sharon, your wife."


	21. Letting Go

**Chapter 21: Letting Go**

Charisma ran at Dave and began punching him solidly in the chest. The more she hit him, the more emotional she became. Dave allowed her to take her pain and heartache out on him. After all, he now knew that he was the reason why. Dave just held her close, but not too tight, to him while she sobbed and screamed into his chest until she was about to collapse.

"It's my fault, baby, it's all my fault. I know." Dave whispered softly against Charisma's hair.

Dave picked Charisma's limp and exhausted body in his arms and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. He laid her down on the soft comforter and laid down beside her. Not wanting to let her go, he scooped her body into his arms and watched and listened to her.

"Why would you hurt me like this, Dave?"

Not answering her, Dave kept his steady pace of cradling her body close to him. Between the anxiety she felt and Dave's smooth swaying of her body, Charisma soon fell off to sleep. Realizing that she was asleep, Dave slowly and cautiously crept off the bed to take off his shirt. After he did, Dave returned to his position - beside her. Wrapping his arms around her, he felt her move and begin to shiver. So he grabbed the blanket that was beside him and wrapped them both in it. Dave just watched Charisma contentedly. Having her in his arms was enough for him. Before he drifted off to sleep with Charisma, Dave caressed her sleeping face and made a solemn and sincere vow to her. "I promise baby, with everything I am, I'm gonna fix this and make it right for you - and for me."

The next morning...

Charisma woke up to Dave's arms wrapped around her. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. Even after he was so sweet to her, she still couldn't help but feel anger, confusion, and most of all hurt. She had given herself to him and this was how he showed his love to her in return? She continued looking at him and tried to feel something different, but she couldn't. She scrambled around until she wriggled her body out of his clutches. There were various emotions and feelings running through her as she frantically searched his face for something to help her understand why her world was crashing around her. Wondering why she allowed him to come into her life in the first place was the one of the questions pining around in her mind. Not to mention the fact that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she loved him. And that's what hurt her most of all - knowing that she did love him, with all her heart.

With all this surfacing within her, Charisma felt tears sting her eyes again. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her eyes. Without another thought, she woke Dave.

Dave groggily opened his eyes and realized that Charisma was not lying beside him, instead she was standing over him.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"I want you to go."

Dave sat up. "Charisma, we need to talk."

"No _we_ don't." Charisma stated. "You need to talk to your wife."

Dave stood up and placed his hands on Charisma's shoulders. Even though she was steaming mad at him, she still could not deny how his touch made her feel. No matter how good his touch felt to her, she was still mad at him. She abruptly moved his arms off her. Charisma walked toward the door and began to walk out when Dave walked in front of her, seeming a bit agitated. "Okay, I've allowed you to throw your tantrums, and hit me - the least you can do now is listen to me."

With Dave's body framing the door, and nowhere else to go, Charisma sat down on the bed. "Fine, I'm listening."

Dave walked toward her and crouched down in front of her. "Alright, yes, Sharon _was _my wife. But we are not married anymore..."

Charisma started to talk, but Dave placed his finger on her lips to hush her, and continued. "I don't know what she told you, but whatever it was, it's not the truth. But what _is_ the truth is that you have lost focus of the one thing that should matter most, and that's us."

Charisma put her face in her hands and started to cry again before she responded to him. "Then why would she tell me that she is still married to you?"

Dave looked at her. "Frankly, baby, I don't know."

_You are lying through your beautiful white teeth. _"Well, she told me you were still married to her. And I can't be with a married man."

Dave moved closer to her, and placed her hands in his. "I don't expect you to, but Chris, you have to believe me. I'm telling you the truth. I love you and nothing else means more to me than you. Since I met you, I've wanted no one else."

Charisma looked into his eyes. Up until now, anytime Dave told her that he loved her, she believed him. She had no doubts in her mind or her heart. But now, things were different. And there were some unanswered questions. "If its true what you are telling me, and you are not still married to her, why would she wait until now to get you back?"

"Baby, I don't know. I wish I had some answers to your questions, but I'm sorry... I don't. I don't know why she would lie to you like this. All I do know is, I love you and you mean the world to me and I don't want to lose you."

Charisma looked deep into Dave's chocolate brown eyes, searching for some hint of truth. She wanted to believe and trust him, but she didn't know if she should. She didn't want to find herself falling into a false sense of security----even though, she knew she already did. All the time they had spent together in the past few months seemed like a total blur to her. When she looked at him, she didn't see the Dave she fell in love with. She saw Sharon's husband, and that fact alone hurt her more than anything else in the world.

"Dave, I want to believe you, but I can't right now. I just need some time to think and reevaluate things." Charisma began to cry. "Can you please just give me that?"

Sighing reluctantly, Dave responded to her. "I will if you promise me something..." Dave started.

"What?"

"If you promise not to close the door on us. And keep the love we share and me...right here." Dave placed a finger on Charisma's chest, pointing to her heart. "I'm not going anywhere, so I'll be here. But make me this promise, please."

Listening to his words and reading his face, Charisma knew the unmistakable answer to his request. "Alright, but don't rush me, I need time."

Feeling a hint of relief, Dave kissed the back of her hand. "Okay, I'll give you that."

Dave stood up and walked downstairs with Charisma following him. He opened the door and began to walk out. Knowing that after what they both said to each other, Dave knew this was probably going to be the last time he was going to see her for a while, he decided to make the best of it. Dave slowly turned around, cupped her face in his hands, looked into her eyes and kissed her. A kiss so slow, but yet full of love and a heated passion that Charisma was taken by complete surprise. After the kiss, Dave looked into her eyes. "I love you."


	22. Erin's Plan

**Chapter 22: Erin Has a Plan**

It had been a long week since Dave and Charisma had last laid eyes on each other. Even though she'd returned to work three days earlier, Charisma decided to increase the security for her office suite just in case Sharon decided to show up unannounced again. As her work load increased, she threw herself completely into it. She had become the person that she was before she met Dave---a woman commited to her work and only her work. But even as hard as she used work to distract her, she still couldn't get Dave off her mind. She could not deny her feelings for him. Charisma was completely in love with Dave.

Dave also returned to work---missing Charisma tremendously and terribly. He was scheduled to go out of town on an extended trip, but because he didn't want to be out of town too long, he declined. Missing Charisma had a great effect on him, as it was obvious to everyone that knew him, something had changed. Dave was not the same person he used to be. All he wanted was Charisma---and it showed.

_At Charisma's office_

"Charisma, Erin is here to see you."

_Oh goody. _"Send her in, Cynthia."

Erin walked in Charisma's office and sat down. She looked over at her best friend and instantly knew that something was definitely wrong. It had been about 3 months since they had really talked about anything. Never had they spent more than a week apart since becoming friends. They always at least talked on the phone at least every two or three days. But there was an obvious distance between the two, and Erin didn't like it one little bit.

"I need to talk to you about why we don't talk anymore."

"What?"

"Chris, please don't do this." Erin started. "If you are mad at me, I really wish you would tell me."

Charisma stopped typing and looked at her. "Er, I'm not mad at you, I just have alot going on now."

"Don't give me that shit..." Erin shot back. "I know there's something going on with you."

Charisma knew that Erin knew too much. As long as they had been friends she always knew when Charisma had something to hide. And this time was no different.

Charisma stood up from her chair and walked over to her door and closed it. As her hand was on the doorknob, she broke into tears. "You're right, Er, I've been lying to you."

Walking over to her best friend, Erin tried her best to comfort her. "What is it, Chris, what's wrong?"

"I've been seeing someone."

"Chris, that's great...isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Charisma stated. "It's been a total nightmare."

"What do you mean?"

Charisma walked over to her couch, sat down and tearfully replied. "I mean, I was happy and in love with him at first, but I later found out that all my happiness was nothing more than a figment of my imagination."

Erin shot Charisma a look of confusion. "Chris, I don't understand...how can you be happy with this guy one minute, then unhappy the next?"

Charisma shut her eyes as tears stung at them. "He was married, Erin."

Erin ran her hand over her mouth. "What?!"

"Yeah."

"Oh man, Chris. I thought you were smarter than me when it came to that shit."

"I thought so too."

Erin retorted. "Charisma Michelle, don't you know you are not supposed to sleep with a married man?"

Charisma shouted. "Erin Lee, I fucking know that, I didn't know he was still married!"

"Didn't I always tell you to look for the damn tan line?"

Charisma rolled her teary eyes at Erin. "Shit, I knew there was no point in talking to you about this. You think this is a fucking joke, and its not."

Erin felt bad for her friend. After all, it was always Charisma who tried to tell her not to get involved in things of this nature. She was like the voice of reason for her when she started chasing a married man. Charisma told her that it was going to be a mistake waiting to happen. But now she had to be the voice of reason for her, and somehow help her through this.

"Chris, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, I'm just trying to understand how you didn't know he wasn't married."

"I didn't know, Erin." Charisma cried. "He came in here and told me that he needed a divorce, and I told him that he should see someone else...because I had a heavy case load at the time."

"And, go on..."

"And I met up with him again, the night we went to the club."

Erin thought back to the last time her and Charisma went out to a club. And suddenly she remembered the last time. "Do you mean the night we went out to the strip club?"

"Yes."

Erin's eyes shot a look at Charisma that would have knocked her down if she was standing. "You mean the guy that I saw you talking to...the sexy one?"

"Yes." Charisma sighed. "His name is Dave."

"Whoa, Chris..." Erin shrieked. "You got involved with _HIM!_"

Charisma hushed her friend's loud voice. "Will you shut the fuck up?...I don't need the world to know, okay?"

Erin regained her composure. "I'm sorry, Chris, I'm really sorry. But I didn't expect you to do something like this, let alone with something that fine!"

"I know." Charisma stated. "But there's more..."

Erin faced Charisma, this time with a more serious look. "What is it?"

"Not only is he married and I had fallen in love with him, his wife came in here to tell me to my face."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

"Damn, Chris, I wish you would have told me sooner."

"I didn't want to tell anybody, but since you are here and you are my best friend, I knew I couldn't hide it from you anymore."

"Well, now that I know why I haven't heard from you, what are you gonna do?"

Charisma looked over at Erin. "I don't know."

"How do you feel about him?"

"That's a good and a loaded question."

Erin hestitated. "Do you still love him?

Charisma nodded her head a silent 'yes.'

"Well then, you know what to do." Erin looked at Charisma.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do, you just said it."

"Erin, I can't be with a married man."

"You are in love with this man, you told me yourself." Erin started. "Now, I'm not saying for you to run away with him, but you need to tell him how you feel."

"No, I don't...besides he already knows."

"Obviously, he doesn't."

Charisma was becoming irritated. It wasn't enough that Dave was gone, but Erin had to keep bugging her about it. "Look, Erin, Dave and I are done."

"Listen to me, Charisma, I love you and you know that. But you need to tell him how you feel or else it will eat you alive."

Charisma understood exactly what Erin meant. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and felt the tears again. Erin pulled Charisma close to her in an embrace. She allowed Charisma to cry on her shoulder. As she listened to Charisma's heartfelt cries of pain, hurt, confusion and love, she thought back to the night at the club when Charisma saw Dave.

_I knew she knew him, I just didn't know how. But now that I know, I have to do something about this. _


	23. Erin Talks to Dave

**Chapter 23: The Setup **

After comforting her and sending her to the restroom to freshen up a bit, Erin reached for Charisma's cell phone out her her purse to look for Dave's number. Upon finding it, she dialed the number. She waited until he answered.

"Charisma?"

"No." Erin stated. "But is this Dave?"

"Yes."

"This is Erin, Charisma's best friend."

"Okay, what can I do for you, Erin?" Dave sighed.

"Look, I know you don't know me, but I know Chris, and she is completely and head over heels in love with you." Erin started. "And if you love her, then you will come see her."

"She doesn't want to see me."

"You two need to talk this out and work this out."

"I want to, but I told her I would give her an ample amount of time." Dave said. "It's all on her."

Erin breathed a sigh."Dave, please, listen to me." Erin began. "Come up here and see her."

"Did she say that she wanted to see me?"

"Well, no, not in so many words, but I know her, and I've never seen her like this."

Dave thought this had to be some kind of joke. Dave ran his free hand through his hair and responded to her. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, she is crying her eyes out and she openly admitted to me that she loves you."

"But she thinks I'm still married, and I've told her that I'm not."

"Dave, right now, married or not married, she is in love with you and she needs you."

"And I need her."

"Good, then you'll be here in about thirty minutes?"

Dave paused. "Sure, yeah, I'll be there."

"Okay."

After hanging up wtth Dave and placing her phone strategically back in Charisma's purse, Erin stood up as Charisma walked back into her office. Charisma greeted her.

"Hey."

"Hey." Erin returned. "Do you realize it's almost lunch time?"

"No, I didn't."

"How about we go to lunch together?"

Charisma smiled as she shook her head. "You're hungry, huh?"

"You know it."

"Okay, we can go to lunch."

"Great." Erin said. "Let me go to my office and cancel some things and send out some memos, and I will meet you back here."

Charisma shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, sounds good."

"Alright, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

"Okay, see you then."

Erin and Charisma embraced before Erin left. Charisma sat down at her desk, finished up a few case files and put them away and waited for Erin to return.


	24. The Setup

**Chapter 24: The Meeting**

Thirty minutes later...

Dave arrived at Charisma's suite. After stepping off the elevator, he looked to find no Cynthia waiting at her desk to greet him. He found it strange that Cynthia wasn't there. She was always there - greeting potential clients and other various people. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off and continued walking to Charisma's office. He knocked on the door and waited for her signal to allow him entrance.

"Come in."

Dave opened the door to find Charisma with her back turned to him, going through a file. _Damn, I've missed you. "_Hi."

Charisma stopped, lifted her head and turned around at the sound of his masculine voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

Charisma slammed the file on her desk, turned around to face him and stood in front it. "Dave, I thought we agreed to take some time apart."

"Yeah, we did."

Charisma slightly leaned back and placed the palms of her hands on her desk. "So, why are you here?"

"Erin said you wanted to talk to me."

Charisma rolled her eyes and shook her head, realizing that Erin had set this meeting up. "Oh she did, did she?"

"Did you not want to see me, Charisma?"

_I've missed you so much. _"Dave, we made an agreement and you promised that you would give me time."

Dave walked over to Charisma and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. She tried to get away from him, by taking his arms from around her. "Look, I've got alot of work to do, so I would really appreciate it if you would leave."

Dave took a step back and inhaled a deep breath. "Do we have to keep doing this?"

Charisma began grabbing her things so she could leave. "No, we don't. Because I'm leaving."

Dave shot her a sarcastically puzzled look. "I thought you had a lot of work to do."

"I do, but I'm not gonna do it here - around YOU!"

Dave watched her as she stormed out the door. "Charisma!"

Charisma made it to the parking garage before Dave finally caught up to her. "Charisma, please wait."

"Wait for what?" Charisma said. "Dave, I told you to give me time and you won't."

"Erin said you wanted to see me and I came up here because I thought - and was hoping - you were ready for us to get back together." Dave said.

"Well...contrary to popular belief, it should be obvious to you, that I'm not!"

Dave read right through her. She had built a defense around her. And it was up to him to take it down. Charisma opened her car door, and Dave closed it.

"Charisma, doesn't it matter to you at all that I love you?" Dave started. "That I want nothing more than you - and most of all - does it not matter that I KNOW you love me as much as I love you?" 

Charisma paused, closed her eyes and shook her head. "Dave, I do love you, but...I just can't do this right now - at least not until you are completely free from HER."

Dave breathed a sigh of relief. He took Charisma's hands in his and kissed them. As his brown eyes met with hers, Charisma and Dave knew more than anything at that precise moment - they were truly in love. Dave pulled Charisma to him in an emotional embrace.

Little did Dave and Charisma know, about fifty feet away in an enclosed area of the parking lot, Sharon waited quietly. Peeking around the corner of the pole, she waited for the perfect moment to initiate her plan. Continuing to wait patiently, she slowly began to dig around in her purse to get out the weapon of choice - a small .38 caliber revolver.

As she stood behind the pole, listening to and watching Dave and Charisma, Sharon held the gun in her hand with a tight grip. Her mind was in a whirlwind as she thought about her life and the life that she once had with Dave. Then she thought about Dave with Charisma, and she became an automatic ticking time bomb. Her breathing became short and erratic, as she sneered and nervously bit her lips while the tears formed in the ducts of her eyes. _Dave, it didn't have to be this way. We could have been so good together. Just always remember - because I love you - YOU made me do this. _Suddenly, she stepped out from behind the pole and saw her target.

Dave and Charisma were still holding each other as Sharon eagerly and nervously raised the firearm. For better control, she placed her left hand underneath the right one and closed it slightly. Carefully, she placed her forefinger on the trigger. Not ready to pull it just yet, she kept her eyes on Dave. While the pistol itself was small, the anxiety and anger in her made it feel like it weighed more. Her fingers trembled uncontrollably on the trigger as she aimed for Dave's back.

Charisma continued smiling, until she opened her eyes and saw Sharon over Dave's shoulder. The pupils of Charisma's brown eyes widened as she instantaneously and suddenly grabbed Dave and turned him around before Sharon fired the gun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
